Blossom
by Ms.Reality2
Summary: Emmett Cullen has his sights set on one girl and one girl only Isabella Marie Swan. They come from two different worlds . An Odd pair but will this love blossom or will it crumble under the pressure of an overbearing ex, a harsh father , and a jealous sister? (Mob-Mett) (Re-Edited & Re-Posted & Updating)
1. My Savior

**Hey guys this is the same first chapter but I have re-posted it with corrections. There are some little changes in there as well so you might want to re-read .**

* * *

><p>Em<p>

Life is a bitch sometimes! When you lose everything you ever wanted it makes it hard to live. It makes it hard to do anything really. It does make you want to run. It's almost like leaving makes the pain go away. But it's always there. Like when you break a mirror and you think you have the pieces so you delicately place them back together only to still see that cracks and small empty gaps. That what my heart looks like, my heart like a fragile piece of glass. Just one slip and as it crashes to the floor, the pieces of my heart shatter and spin, waywardly. You never know where all the pieces will land. You don't know who or when someone stronger than you will come and put you back together. Running is simple, maybe this time I can outrun the pain and disappointment, so that's what I did. I Emmett Masen Cullen ran from all the lies, betrayal and most of all love. And I regret it every day of my fucked up life.

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

My life it amazing! I have an amazing family. Perfect friends and the perfect job. I'm CEO at a major publication company in New York. I always loved writing. I never thought I would be the CEO of my own company. I own it 100% there are no shares! And the best part is I'm rolling in the money. My life is perfect. My parents have been together forever. I have two awesome sisters and a cool brother too. Let me rephrase that my life **_seems! _**So why aren't I really happy? What could possibly make me seemingly perfect life not really perfect? Aside from my fucked up past. Half my family hates me. Plus I'm missing that four letter words that is completely 'overrated' LOVE! I have asked god to fix my family and bless me with a man who will love me. I'm twenty five and I read a magazine that said by age thirty your ovaries have a lower chance of working! That means that I have less than five years to find someone who will love me and start popping out babies.

"You do know that you can't just pop them out like popcorn. Right?" Huh? Omg I said all that out loud! I turned to my assistant with questioning eyes.

"Yes Bossy Bella you said that out loud. And you know half of the authors at Cosmo don't know a think about 'popping out babies'" She said with a giggle.

"Laugh it up Amber but I think I can feel my ovaries shriving up into little raisins. Little eggless raisins" I fake cried.

"OH poor Bella doesn't have Children, or love, or any eggs left. If you want a kid you can have mined, little girl is nothing but trouble." She joked. Remy was nothing but a little chubby, pinkish bundle of giggles. They say it gas but she smiles extra big for me. I'm quite proud. Amber exited my office but popped back in the doorway.

"Hey Swan don't forget your off after two because the Henderson meeting was canceled. Oh and my baby does not smile for you 'extra big' it's really just gas." She was gone before I could pelt her with the nuts I am currently eating. Puff. Gas? Nope those were genuine smiles because she likes me more. Yay! I can leave early today! I can try out that new yogurt shop that is down the street and then do a little shopping.

_Ehh I don't want to shop._

_But you need clothes_

_But if you get it over with you'll have a closet full of this season's clothes!_

_Ugg I don't need clothes_

_Ok so what? You want to walk around naked? Show everyone your birthday suit? That sounds nice._

_You know you don't have to get sarcastic with me brain I am the boss . What I say goes._

_Ohh so your boss now huh?_

_Grrrr Go away._

_Did you just growl at me? Really? I'm your Brain! I can't physically go anywhere. Sometimes you're just stupid._

_I know you are but what am I._

_Real mature._

_Whatever_

I guess I'll go get some new clothes. I mean I did empty my closet. Oh but I have those cute pants I just bought. Maybe I should wait.

_Your lazier than a tired mule in the desert Get your ass to the damn store._ _Pants? You mean those things know as SWEAT pants, classy Swan._

_What the fuck ever! Brain will you ever shut up?_

_Nope._

_I didn't think so._

Fine let's get this over with. To the mall I go.

* * *

><p>Em<p>

If you're wondering why I am currently walking down this dimly lit alley behind the mall it's because I'm homeless. Yes I had everything. Then I lost it all within a few days. I had the perfect girlfriend or so I thought. She turned out to be a fucking overbearing lunatic who was just looking for a free pass on life. Fucking money was all she loved. I had and amazing family who loved me. No problems with them they just loved me to fucking hard, too much. I was suffocating in love and at the time it was too much for me to handle. Then there was the betrayal that hurt the most Tanya knew what Irina was up to and never told me. I would love to go into the whole fucked up story that was my reality about two years ago but I'd rather not dig into old wounds. After all the shit hit the fan I decide to just run. I ran from my overbearing, lying, psychotic, fake, delusional, creepy, lunatic ex girlfr- opps that's right I had proposed to her three days prior to the whole 'reveal'. To say life is a fickle thing is a sad understatement. But I did choose this I choose everything even when people warned me I never wanted to listen , even when things didn't add up for me I still didn't listen. Now I'm paying for turning a deaf ear to the warning bells that sounded all around me when it came to Irina.

Now I have to go and find a partially dry place to sleep for the night. What I would give for a clean shave and hot shower but I don't care anymore. So I'll continue to sludge thru the almost bittersweet rain. The water licks at my exposed flesh; given me a chilled kiss and burning me with the frozen shock all at once. Its unnerving and energizing at the same time. I shiver slightly night is quickly approaching and I have only gotten to a yogurt shop, I guess this is my stop for the night.

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

Yes! I'm done with everything now to get my frozen yogurt. There's the exit, I make my way quickly to the exit to realize that it is later than I anticipated and it's raining. Oh well the water won't kill me will it?

Yes Bella the rain will kill you. You Dip!

You know there is a chance of it killing me if it was Acid rain. And I am not a dip it was a rhetorical question.

So are you crazy or do you just like talking to me?

Take a damn hike brain!

I would but your flabby ass is lazy.

My ass isn't flabby. Is it?

Wow. Isabella. Wow

Still didn't answer the question.

No its not. Happy?

Delighted.

I continued to walk at a hurried pace and after getting almost soaked, made it to my car. I quickly made the turns to get there and before I knew it I was at my local frozen yogurt shop. Now that I'm standing inside, looking at all fifteen flavors, after narrowing it down to two, I realized that when life gives you choices and it comes down to normally two different things it's really hard to pick. Now as I stand here I say fuck it I want both. But that won't work I'm life most of the time. You have to choose between two things you might love equally and it might be hard but life doesn't give a shit. You still have to choose.

Will you just get the damn ice cream!

Its frozen yogurt

Just get the damn yogurt!

Ok.

Who knew that chocolate peanut-butter surprise and strawberry cheese cake would be such an amazing mixture by itself, two of the best choices ever? Hmm sprinkles? Gummy Worms? Strawberries? I say yes to all of the above.

That does sound good. Good job Isabella.

Seriously? Or are you being sarcastic?

Yes Isabella I'm being oh so very sarcastic.

No now you're being sarcastic.

Smart girl.

"Excuse me ma'am?" Who me? I looked in the direction of the cashier.

"Are you speaking to me?" I questioned. He looked a little nervous or scared. I looked at his name plate. Jacob. He looked kind-of young maybe seventeen at most.

"Yes Ma'am Its actually thirty-five minutes past closing. And I have already locked the front door so…." He looked up at me expectantly. Well now he doesn't look that young nor innocent the nerve he has.

Damn hormonal boy expects me to put out just to unlock the front door. What the hell do I look like? I mean do I have the word 'easy' written on my damn forehead?

Isabella Marie Swan you will listen to what the young boy has to say. It wouldn't be so bad….

Fuck off brain so not going to jail for sex with a minor.

If you listened to me you dip shit. I was going to say it wouldn't be so bad ,if you acquired a listening habit. It would come in handy

What ever I bet he is trying to get some of this and when you're wrong, it will prove you aren't that smart and all-knowing Brain.

Well I do hold the main of your information and if it weren't for me you wouldn't be able to walk or talk…..or do anything. And you realize that you basically call yourself uneducated and non-knowing.

For a brain you should know that you don't start a sentence with and.

You bring up childish points. Listen to the young boy , pay for the damn yogurt and leave.

Whatever.

What a fine yet overused comeback .

"Im sorry could you please explain? I mean can't you just unlock the door and let me out?" I was kind-of worried but my training calmed me down I just waited for his explanation.

"Well I would but i don't have the key the manager does. Plus I always leave thru the back which I don't mind. Anyway I don't have the code as I said the manager does. So if you don't mind going out the back with me ?" He let the sentence die on his lips. Waiting for my reply. I nodded slowly and let him make his way to back. I slowly went up to the door and tried to unlock it. It was in fact locked with a key box. Why the hells have such a heavy duty lock for a Fro-Yo shop? I looked up and went the way I saw him go. It was eerily quiet.

"Hey just give me a few minutes I'll be ready." He shouted.

"Umm ok." What are you getting ready for? I slowly felt around my bag for my switch knife. I realized there were pictures on the walls. I looked at each of them closely.

"Ok let's go." I was startled by an incredibly deep voice. I turned around and saw a man that looked about my age. With, deep beautiful russet skin. Broad shoulders and beautiful hazel brown eyes. With the whitest teeth I've ever seen. This man looked almost like a male model.

So. Ya gonna stand there and look at the man or are you gonna leave?

Shut up!

"Umm ...so...where is Jacob?" He looked surprised and then laughed?

"That would be me. I know I look different without the scrawny kid voice and the hair net, plus the fact that I'm not sitting hunched over. My manager didn't like the attention that I was getting from the customers. So She had me do a little make over. I get to wear a wig and everything. Anyway let go Bella." I laughed a little but stiffened and looked at his retreating body. His back was well defined. I pulled my switch blade and snapped it open.

"You know those things aren't legal in this area. I suggest you be careful not to get caught with a switch." He said with his back to me still. How? He slowly turned around.

"Isabella do you not remember me? Surly I didn't change that much. Did you forget your oldest friend" Then I looked at him closer. Jacob. I threw the knife down and ran at him.

"You survived." I was crying. I had missed him so much and worried about him.

"Yeah after you left they cracked security down and fucked with us some more. But I made it out so did a few others. Anyway let's get going." His smile had faltered but he was happy.

"Ok "We silently walked to the door. And once outside we talked a bit an exchanged numbers.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you to the car it not really all that safe here." He waited.

"Jacob you take your ass down that alley and get home. I'll be fine" I gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek and pushed him a little.

"Fine. Talk later Bella" And with that he was gone. I walked in the opposite direction. What I didn't know was that instead of going the other way I was going in the direction of my destiny.

* * *

><p>Em<p>

Fuck it so damn cold but at least it stopped raining like fifteen minutes ago. Now I'm just cold and wet. I'm so tired. And hungry. Why the hell did I let people dictate my fucking future? I mean I used to be a very powerful man but now I'm nothing but a broken man. I wish I had my power but I don't, I have nothing that made me powerful. My family is gone. I still have the money and everything else but the one thing that made me powerful is gone. And it's because they chose her. Fucking Irina. She got my damn family and their love while all I got was.'Son I think you need to calm down and just marry Irina. You know the rules' Yeah I knew the fucking rules. Yet when it came to Irina they didn't give a shit about the rules. Now I'm stuck homeless, with nothing but the clothes on my back and my wet piece of paper with all my information on it. I only wish I had something good in my life. Sometimes I think I was wrong in just disappearing and leaving my family. I know I would have never been happy with that gold digging tramp of a girlfriend.

What I didn't know is that my life was soon about to change.

* * *

><p>Bella<p>

Jesus how long is this alley? I feel like I've been walking for twelve miles and i still am nowhere near the end. There are so many little cubbies with bad doors. I never noticed from the front that the store strip was this long.

Maybe if you paid attention to things you would have thought twice about going with Jacob when he offered.

You know what I would have if I knew this beforehand. Yes I would have looked but whatever. I didn't.

Maybe you should have ,it's your safety.

I know but I do have my training.

Isabella you left that place eleven years ago.

Doesn't make the training nor the memories go away.

Its ok honey. One day at a time.

Thanks.

Your welcome

"Well hello there sugar, come on over and hang out with me?" A voice sounded from behind me. Fuck I was so lost in thought there was a man tailing me. I still have like twelve feet until I reach the end of the alley and then a little bit of a ways to get to my car. Ok breath. Assess the situation. There is a highly inebriated gentleman behind me. Ok find the probability. I glanced behind me. He is huge. There is only a thirty-five perfect chance I can actually take him. Ok now assess your weaponry. I have a switch blade. Damn that's not nearly enough. Yes it can do the right amount of damage but It might not work.

Bella breath and run.

If he has a weapon he might hurt me. I can't keep my eyes on him if I'm running away from him. He is much bigger than me. Plus I haven't had to use my training in a while. If it were about six years ago I could have taken him down already.

Run

NO

Bella just RUN! That's all you have left. Don't let him touch you or disarm you and keep him distracted. Look at him again and listen to what he is saying then asses the situation by his body language .

Ok

I looked at him and decide to listen without showing fear or upset.

"Hey there sexy , come on over and hang out with us." Ok don't panic. I looked around and notice a shadow behind the man but this man was not close to us. The I turned and looked ahead of me and there were two more shadows.

Shit he said us. They are trying to herd me. This was planned, and they have done this before.

Ok breaths now speed up a little bit not too much. Good. Now let's think about this guy. We know he isn't as drunk as he wants you to think. He knows your smart and could take him. He sees

you as a weak prey. His speech is demanding. He is a very dominating person.

He isn't afraid to hurt you. You are in danger the percent of getting out

of this is slim to none. You're in trouble,

Fuck. I wish Jacob were here.

"Hey bitch gets your ass over here now. My friend and I would like a little bit of what you're showing off. Your such a fucking tease and since you're asking for it why don't we give you what you really want." He sounded one hundred percent sober.

RUN!

Ok

So I ran and he ran and was behind me before I could even reach the end of the alley. Shit I'm dead now.

"You fucking slut you don't run from me. Now you will be punished." He hissed him my ear. His breath fanned my face and instantly I was hit with the smell of spice and old whisky.

"P-please just l-let m-m-me-me g-go-go." I was scared and shaking like a wet, cold puppy.

"Shut the fuck up bitch boys, I believe I have our first catch of the night. Let enjoy it." They all laughed and then I looked around and the guys were closer than before they had formed a small circle around me. There was no way I was getting out or away from these beasts. They all groped and grabbed at me as if I was a piece of bread and they were very hungry. I tried to push them always but there were too many. I realized there was no one to help me or see me. This was going to happen.

"Fuck she is moving too damn much. Slim hold her." Before I could take the opportunity to run I was in the harsh grasp of someone named Slim. His skin collided with mine and left a lightly wet trail on my skin. I felt dirty just from his touch. I slung my head back and knocked my head with him and head a satisfying snap of his nose his grip on me loosened and a string of profanities flew from his thin lips. I flipped around and got a few good kicks to keep him down before I was kicked and punched a few times by the leader or 'Butch' and the others called him. He had a tight grip on me and I surely was going to bruise. My ribs hurt as well as my head.

"Stop." I moaned out I was going to pass out and god only knows what would happen to me then.

"I don't believe that is the way you speak to a lady." A very cold voice said.

Who is that?

Santa.

Even in a crisis you are sarcastic.

Gotta keep you on your toes.

"I'm going to ask you to stay the fuck out of this. She is none of your concern." 'Butch' said. I turned my head and saw a blurry figure come closer he was so close I could almost touch him.

"Butch is it? That's where your wrong. You're not treating this lady properly so I feel it is time to step in a make a few changes." He sounded so confident. Please don't get hurt over me. Please stay away. He looked at me and smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart I won't get hurt." Hmm I said that out loud.

"So fuck-face what are you going to do about it?" 'Butch' challenged

"I'm going to stop you from hurting her any further." Wow this guy doesn't sugar coat anything.

"Wow you're outnumbered by a lot pussy-face. How do you think you are going to take all of us? Who do you think you are?" "Butch sounded very arrogant.

"I'm your worst nightmare." And then I heard a few grunts and whimpers and curses. Then it was quite.

"Hey beautiful I'm going to pick you up and get you to my house ok." He picked me up and then I passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a re-edited . How is it?<strong>


	2. Meeting Emmett

**This is an re-edited chapter. I hope you all like the different changes and grammatical fixes. Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Em<strong>

I should go back and beat the ever living shit out of those no good fuckers.

_Why do you even care what happens to her?_

Because they were going to take advantage of her and no one deserves that.

_Do you remember the last time you helped a girl out? Look at how well that panned out._

I won't get attached this time.

_You said that last time._

Just shut the fuck up.

Who can I call? Carlisle? Esme? Alice? Jasper? Rosalie? Edward? Fuck I don't want to go back but I need to. I hope I don't end up regretting this. Fuck I don't have a phone!

_This is why they invented payphones Emmett. For the phone-less._

Oh Yeah.

Yes at the end of this street there is a payphone. Wow this thing has seen much better days. I wonder how many diseases I could get from this phone. Oh man now I need a damn quarter.

_PAY-phone Emmett of course you need to PAY to use the phone._

I realize that now.

_See it wasn't meant to be you need to leave the girl and just move on. She is already causing too much trouble and she isn't even conscious._

Shut the hell up brain!

_Oh hey there is a coin on the ground try that._

Gross.

_You have a choice leave the girl...or-_

OK Geez!

Eww this water is so freaking slimy. I sure hope this is worth the trouble. I quickly dial the number and wait.

"Who the hell is calling me at this time of the morning?" Her voice was a sleepy shrill.

"Alice , I need some help." I whispered.

"Who is this? And how did you get my number?" She was agitated.

"Alice don't hang up its Emmett. I'm in a pinch and I need you to go to my house and get my truck and bring it to the address I'm about to give you. Can you do that?" I waited.

"Em-Em-Em-Emm-Emmy?" She sounded so small and broken. Fuck I did this to my own sister.

"Yeah Pixie Its me." I gave her a second. Looking at the girl in my arms. Her face was starting to swell.

"Omg I have to tell Jasper and Rosalie, and Mom and Dad and even-" I cut her off.

"Pixie please go get my truck this is an emergency. You can tell everyone later. Oh and get the giant first aid kit. "I could hear her scuffling around and going out the door.

"Emmy are you hurt? What's the address? If you die I will kill you!" She sounds upset.

"Pixie im fine I promise i-it-its someone else. How could you kill me if I was already dead?" I quickly gave her the address and said goodbye and waited.

"It's ok my sister is going to be here soon and we can get you some help." I whispered to the girl in my arms. I slowly set her down on the ground and sat next to her.

_Stop talking to her its kind of creepy._

No its not. Maybe she can hear me.

_Rightttt_

Patients who are in a comatose state sometimes hear what goes on around them. And in most cases it is the same with people who faint or pass out.

_Ok Dr Cullen._

I looked up to see the beautiful lights of my Suburban 2015 LS. Jesus I love that truck so much. I ordered it the day before I left, as an engagement present to myself. I got one for Irina and she told me it was too manly for her and she wanted a Vanquish. I of course went into looking for one that morning but never did order it. I'm glad I didn't. I was hit with a great force it almost knocked me over. I soon realized it was my sister.  
>"Ally!" I didn't realize just how much i missed her until seeing her now. I pulled back from her and looked at her she was still so small but she changed. It was kind of hard to see her in the dark.<p>

"Alice did you come by yourself?" I waited.

"No silly, Rose is with me. So who is in trouble?" She eyed me suspiciously.

"Ally im really not hurt but we need to get her to my house." I picked the girl up and we made our way to the truck.

"Alice tell Rosalie to put the back row of seats down. And can you open the trunk." She did as I asked and soon everyone was in the truck." Taking a deep breath I relished the smell of new leather and a new car.

"Emmett it's great to see you want to grace us with your presence again, and with a girl. What fine accomplishment, have you made it without us dear brother?" Ahh my sister looks so sweet and perfect on the outside but it a major pain in the ass on the inside. I'm struggling to not yell at her.

"Dear sister of mine fuck up it would be greatly appreciated." I held her steely glare. She huffed but was quite.

"Pixie can you take me to my house. I should be able to treat her there. I will need a few days to open my accounts back and get situated. I expect the rest of the family to leave me be for a while. I haven't forgotten what happened before I left." She looked at me thru the mirror with a pained but understanding look. She nodded.

"You don't get to do that!" Rosalie spat.

"I don't get to do what?" I was so bored with this. I've been back all of what ten minutes and I'm dealing with this shit.

"You don't get to come back and make demands and tell others what to do." She took a breath. "This isn't the Emmett show, we aren't your puppets!" She was so mad I think her eyes turned red just a little.

"Rosalie if you don't like it get the hell out of my truck and my life. I decided to come back for a reason. Which frankly wasn't because I missed you all? No offence but you haven't made me even feel welcome. I can make any demands I want, since it is my house and my life. I don't want you or anyone else at my house for a while, seeing as I have a guest and I don't want said guest to freak out more than she already will. So pardon me if I don't want you or anyone else around for a while." I ended with a huff. Yes I love my sister and my family but I have to draw a line in the sand at some point.

"Fine for now." That was all she said and we continued on our way to my house.

"Emmett we're here" I looked up and nodded.

"Great I'll get her out and I'm sure you two can see your way out?" I slowly moved the girl out of the truck and started for my front door.

"Emmy be careful ok and call when you're ready." Alice rushed and with a kiss on the cheek she and Rose were in her car and driving thru the front gate. Soon they were out of sight. Alice understood why I did what I did and never seemed to judge me. Shaking my head I made my way into my house. The cleanliness of everything hit me and I took a second to enjoy it. I quickly made my way to my room and quickly worked over the girl. Nothing to bad just some swelling. I gave her a small dose of a liquid Magnesium cocktail. I quickly tucked the girl into my bed. Glancing at her she looked so small in my custom made bed. Before I knew it I was showered and in my pajamas sitting on my couch.

"This is crazy one day I'm homeless and the next I'm back home for some girl I don't even know." I whispered out loud.

There is something about this one that is special I just don't know what yet.

_Yet? You do know this girl cant stay with you right?_

Wellllll

_What happened to im not going to get attached?_

I lied.

_You will regret this._

Whatever

What the hell do I do now?

_Oh I don't know, seeing as though you have been gone for about two years why don't you get some decent food and maybe call the staff back to run the house. Then make sure the girl upstairs is still ok._

I thought you didn't want me to help her?

_Fuck you!_

You're my brain I can't do that you weirdo.

_You know if people knew half of the shit that went on in your head you might be deemed as crazy._

I'm aware of that.

_Just help the girl out you smug ass!_

It feels odd being back in my house being back to normal, being clean it feels different almost foreign. In a way I'm glad to have gone out on my own the way I did. It was life altering. Before I kind of just spent my money without a thought. Yes I have more than enough to live on but it wasn't smart and at time it wasn't worth it. I ended up with a bunch of frivolous crap that I don't need to be happy. I slowly make my way up the stairs enjoying the feel of the cold, smooth, polished metal running along my warm hands. It feels almost too good to be back home. I was soon once again at my bedroom door. I slowly made my way to the girl and noticed how small and how pretty she really was. She had dark brown hair and pale but fair skin. She was very small but I could tell she had curves. She is perfect. Her face is a little swollen but it isn't all that bad. I quickly get the medical supplies that I need and clean her face and hands up. She is beautiful. I find a old college shirt and sweat pants and leave them on the bed with a note and leave the room. I make my way to the kitchen and make a few calls.

"Fuck" I look at the clock and realize it's almost four in the morning. I make the calls anyway and before I know it I'm in one of my guest rooms, I've set my alarm to wake me up and I'm off to sleep. I end up dreaming about the beauty that is just a few doors away.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Where am I?

_Heaven_

How did I die?

_You didn't listen when I told you to run. There for I know you died._

What?

_Isabella if you didn't notice im super smart and since you didn't listen to me your dumb plan got us killed. Keep up._

If I'm dead why can I still feel my heart beating?

_Ummm_

Super smart you said?

_Smart ass._

At least im smart.

_Whatever._

What a fine but over used comeback brain.

_Using my words against me, touché Miss Swan_

Soft, I'm on something soft. A cloud? No a bed. My bed wasn't this soft before. Was it? No. Why the hell is it so bright in here? A window. Hmm this room is definitely not my room. What happened last night?

Amber

Shopping

Frozen Yogurt

Jacob

The Alley

Butch

My Savoir

Blackness

And now I'm here.

"Shit" My savior is a serial killer. What the hell do I do. Fuck why do I get myself into these situations? I couldn't just let Jacob walk me to the god damned car? Ok breath. In. Out. In. Out. In

Out. Ok now find a way out. Looking around the room I realize that my captor must have a lot of money. This room is the size of half of my house. Mm is that a note for me? Might as well read it.

_Hello , I take it you have woken up and are confused as to why you're in my bed and in my house. My name is Emmett McCarty Masen Cullen, my family and friends call me Emmy so you can call me either. I kind of helped you out in the alley earlier this morning. I cleaned up your face and hands. I'm not a criminal and I don't plan on killing you I promise. If you get hungry or anything feel free to head to the kitchen. You can go anywhere in the house if you please. Be careful. By the time you get up the staff should be working around the house. If you want to talk to me I'll be in the gym or outside. I tried to find something that would be comfortable for you so I just gave you a pair of my old sweats and a shirt .Umm enjoy yourself and good morning. _

The note ended with a smiley face. It was cute and made me laugh. Even though most serial killers seem all nice and funny and he did point out that he wasn't a serial killer which just makes me suspicious. Ok what do I have to lose? If he wanted to do something to me he would have done it right?

_Unless he wanted to hear your screams._

Not helping brain!

_Well think about it._

I'm just going to wonder around now. Goodbye brain.

_Fine go get yourself cut up._

I slowly got out of the bed and grabbed the clothes he left me and went and took a nice shower.I was showered and dressed before seven thirty. I slipped my hair into a high messy bun and made my way downstairs. There were music blasting as the workers moved around and busied themselves with set tasks. I was hit was the tantalizing smell of cooking meat and soon found myself standing in the kitchen.

"Good Morning Miss-" A women waited for my name.

"Isabella." She made me feel like my mother did when I was younger.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful girl, Good Morning Miss, Isabella." She smiled at me warmly.

"You can call me Bella." She looked at me for a moment.

"Hmm Isabella is proper." She said and before I could protest she was leading me out of the kitchen. "Now breakfast will be ready in a few minutes you go on and I'll find you when it ready." I was being shuffled down more stairs and was on another level of the house.

"Now Isabella I have been informed by Dr Cullen that you must find him upon your awakening." The women said and walked away.

Upon my awakening? What time zone am I in again?

_She be cray-cray!_

Ha that's for sure. Wait Dr? Hmm explains why he cleaned my face and hands up so well.

_Ohh you found a hunky doctor ! Point Bella!_

Shut up! I didn't find him. I'm going to find him and thank him and then go.

_Ok_

What? No snide comeback?

_Isabella im going to be serious here I think this guy is the one._

Ok what did he give me because you must be doped up. Lets just go and find him.

_If you say so just don't deny your feelings._

What is that grunting noise? Is someone hurt? Is it Mr Cullen? Before I knew it I was running towards that noise and found myself in a gym breathing heavy. Damn this house is huge. I think I just ran two miles. I was kind of dizzy and my lungs burned.

"Whose" weez "hurt?" weez "I" weez "heard" weez 'someone' weez "grunting" I looked up and saw a giant man coming towards me. Nooooo now he wants to kill me. Where is my savior when I need him.

"Please" pant "Dont" pant "Kill" pant "Me" I looked up and noticed he stopped jogging towards me and had his hands up almost in surrender.

"I'm not going to kill you I thought I put that in the note I left you." He said looking genuinely confused. For some reason I trust him.

"Sorry it just all that happened yesterday and then waking up bandaged up in a strangers giant house. It's kind of scary. So I just wanted to thank you and I'll be on my way." I finally looked at him and gasped. He was wearing a cut off shirt and sweats that hung low on his hips. He was sweaty and currently looking at me.

Fuck he is hot!

_Two words Bella Hunky Doctor._

No shit.

_I told you earlier that you got yourself a good one._

He probably has a wife or girlfriend. Plus I don't have time for love. No matter how much I want it.

_I'm confused yesterday you were crying about how your ovaries were almost eggless now there is sex on legs and you don't want any of him? Bella I worry about you sometimes._

That's not it brain I just it's too hard.

"Umm you could stay if you wanted." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I couldn't deny this man anything and I've known him for all of a minute.

"Ok." I waited and he put his hand out.

"Emmett McCarty Masen Cullen at your service. "He wanted me to shake his hand I started to before he whipped his hand back and wiped it on his sweats.

"Umm it was sweaty." He looked nervous. It's kind of cute. He stuck his hand back out and I shook it causing him to smile and me to gasp. First there was some sort of shock that I felt when he touched me. The second this is he has the cutest dimples in the world. He is too freakin handsome from his own good. I swallowed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella, it's a pleasure to meet you. And thank you for yesterday." His smile faltered but he nodded.

"Are you a doctor?" I blurted it before I could filter it.

What happened to the filter?

_I'm on break honey be back in thirty._

Not funny.

"Im sorry that came out wrong. I didn't mean to blurt that out without thinking. But my brain is on a break for thirty minutes. Fuck I just said that out loud? God you must think I'm some sort of nosy freak. I'm not. I promise. Wow that sounds like something a nosy freak would say. Right. That's why I thought you were a killer because you specifically said you weren't in the note you left me this morning. I mean I wake up and there is a note that says hey I'm not a serial killer. My first thought was ha yeah right! But now meeting you it's easy to see that you probably won't kill me. I'm not saying that you're not strong because obviously you have amazing muscles. I mean shit! I'm not like checking you out , wait I'm not saying I wouldn't check you out. I mean you are hot. Fuck I said that out loud. I'm going to shut up now." I know my face was as red as ever. I was so embarrassed word vomit can't even cover what I just did. I think I verbally molested the poor guy.

"Bella its ok. You didn't verbally molest me. It was quite entertaining to hear all that you had to say." He was laughing at me. I only blushed deeper. "And yes I am-or was a doctor. I left it about two years ago." He looked pained. I slowly reached over and pat him on the shoulder. He smiled and looked at me and I felt like he was looking into my soul and I felt like I could see him so clearly.

"Breakfast is now being served. You are expected on the balcony within the hour." The same women for earlier, voice rang thru the gym and like that the spell was broken and we were both left confused. We made our way out of the gym side-by-side .

"You know Bella I think we will be great friends." Emmett said and rushed past me to get to the food. I smiled at that and followed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this :) Review and continue on.<strong>


	3. An 1

**Hello Everyone. **

**This first isn't an update im so sorry. Yet I come bearing good news :). I haven't been updating because I was preparing to move and had to pack my whole house. Than the move fell thru because the owner changed there mind last minute. So I had to unpack everything and get everything all worked out. So now that everything is clam now I will be add the few chapters that I have been able to complete. So I should be back if not this Friday than next Monday. Until then thank you for your support and love. Ill see you all soon :) There is still so much to find out about Em & Bella :)**


	4. Talking

**Hey guys this is a re-edited chapter I hope everything is a little better. Remember some things have been changed to better the story. So you might want to re-read. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em>

What?

_It's amazing you meet a man who apparently has a painful past, and he loves you._

Wow where did that come from? We aren't in love. Sure he is amazing and I wouldn't mind getting lost in his eyes. But I can't he has to have a supermodel wife or something.

_Where is she?_

Who?

_His pet chicken. His wife you dope._

Smart ass, and I don't know.

_Find out_

I can't do that, that is prying. It's his business and I don't even care.

_Whatever you say Bella_

As we settled on the patio we feel into a comfortable silence. I got lost in the view. It must be amazing to live in a house like this. With this cool breeze in the morning.

"Umm I really…..wouldn't know. I haven't really been here…..umm….it's been awhile." Em said. God I really need to work on my thought-to-verbal-filter.

I looked at Emmett to find him looking down and hesitant. His posture was hunched and didn't look good on his large frame. I scooted my chair closer to him and touched his face softly.

"Emmy why do I get the feeling that you have had a bad past?" I whispered to him softly. He looked up only slightly and took a deep breath. "Because I do . So many things have happened in the past two years and seven months. I sometimes wish I would have seen the signs… I did I just ignored them." He looked like he was about to cry. I reached over and grabbed his hand and gave a gentle squeeze. "Emmy you can tell me anything, since we are like life-long friends and all." I gave out a very unladylike snort. Emmett looked at me for a moment before laughing loudly. Before long we are both in a long fit of laughter. As we calmed down Emmett looked at me. "Thank you, I really need that." I shrugged "That's what friends are for." I meant it too. I was willing to be his friend. He nodded understanding I was serious.

"So Em where is your-" Before I could get the words out a shrill filled the space promptly breaking the bubble of peace we had settled into. I looked around for the source, then at the table and see my phone. I scrambled for it and slid the green arrow over. I covered the phone for a moment and motioned toward Emmett.

"Excuse me for a moment please" He gave a slight shake of his head and I walked to the other end of the patio.

"Bella Swan, might I ask-" I was abruptly cut off by a shrill voice I have heard all my life.

"Isabella Marie where the fuck have you been oh dear sister of mine? I have been trying your fucking phone since Wednesday. See this is why dad says you're so fucking irresponsible. You blow off your family for what? Are you drunk again? Do I really need to keep saving you Bella? Jesus your fucking thirty years old grow the fuck up. I'm twenty two and I have my own company, my fiancé, a big house, beautiful cars and what do you have Bella? No man, your old and almost dried up and you have nothing. You need to grow up before you are all alone and no one wants you." I took a deep breath and willed the tears that were forming in my eyes to go away.

I will not cry

_You need to beat this bitch down a peg_

'this bitch' is my sister brain please remember that.

_And?_

"Are you done? Tanya first of all oh dear sister of mine you haven't been trying my phone since Wednesday , unless you mean not calling me until a week has passed by so you can bitch at me about not returning your fake calls, then no you haven't been trying to contact me. Secondly dad can shove his shit where the fucking sun doesn't shine. I didn't blow my family off as you said, I was in an incident and someone helped me. Third I got drunk one time in high school because _YOU _insisted I drink all that crap and like the dumb ass I was I listened to my _BIG _sister." I took a breath, answering in a tired and strained tone. Every time it's the same crap with her. She's perfect, I'm not, blah , blah ,blah.

"Lastly I'm a year younger than you, get over yourself Tanya, your boyfriend and your run down Hondas aren't all that, and that pig sty of a house is worse. Now I would like to get back to eating my breakfast. If you have something better to say then call me back." I was bored of this. I knew I was boring and not all the hot but I'm tired of hearing what I already knew.

"Listen to me you little shit-" I hung up and temporarily blocked her number. Taking a breath I resisted the urge to scream. I slowly walked back to the table and sat down.

"Want to talk about it or…..?" I almost forgot where I was. I quickly sobered up and turned to look at Emmett. He had a look in his eyes that I couldn't understand , but before I could think on it more it was gone and replaced with….understanding? I shook it off with a silly joke and he didn't push. Soon breakfast was over and it was time for me to leave. I gathered my bags and stood to leave. Emmett whipped his head up so fast I'm surprised that he didn't hurt himself.

"You-your-" He took a second and let out an awkward cough "Where are you going?" He sounded kind of sad or desperate. I shook it off.

Right he's the desperate one.

Laughing gently I answered his question. "Yeah I have to get back and ready for work on Monday, urmm- meeting and such." He nodded and let out a deep breath. Standing and walking me out to his garage. I put my bag in the seat and slid into his truck. It smelled new and looked pristine.

Hmm , not a spec of dirt anywhere. It's like he hasn't even used this truck.

_Maybe he never did. Think about it….he hasn't been here a while? Two years and seven months? You need to find out his story?_

No , there isn't a reason to be suspicious or nosey.

_So you don't want to know what this man has been thru. You know it has to be something big that look of pain and regret earlier was heavy. Way too heavy for the gentle giant. Find out at least think about it._

What could it be? We soon were driving back to my place in Manhattan when I realized we were in the Hamptons. I let out a short laugh.

"What's got you giggling?" he said with a smile. I shook my head "Nothing, I just realized I had no clue where I was. Yet I trust you." His smile faltered but was still breathtaking.

Breathtaking?

_Three words._

What?

_You're in love._

Ugg! Stop saying that!

_You will see….._

How ominous of you_. _

"Bella what happened to you? In your past? I mean if you're comfortable tell me. Wait….why would you tell me. I'm the stranger that basically kidnapped you. Not really. I mean I tried to help you. …..You don't have to tell me you know. I didn't mean to pry….I...it's….well sometimes you look so sad and broken." He was rambling and kind of nervous I can tell he wanted to ask but was scared.

_Tell him_

He won't believe me

_Than you never have to see him again._

It will put him in danger.

_They were caught a long time ago._

But.

_He needs to know._

"It's a really long and painful story. It's not pretty or funny. There aren't many good parts. It not only changed me, but changed the way that I see people. It hurt me to my core. _They _destroyed me. I want to tell you, but the few people I have told didn't and don't believe me. I hurt so many people and they hate me now. I don't want you to hate me." I let out in a rushed whisper.

"Please don't cry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't' care about the danger it might but me in. There is something about you that makes me….I... I feel very protective of you." I didn't even know I was crying.

"How about when we pick up some food and go back to my place and…..I...I'll try to tell you my story?" It sounded almost like a question. He looked at me for a while studying my face and then put the car into drive and started driving again. I didn't even realize we had stopped.

"If you don't mind then yes I would like that." With that we drove for a few hours and made it to my local hole-in-the-wall Chinese food restaurant.

"Welcome to Mings-Foos' what can I get you-Bella it is so good to see you again." The woman who worked behind the counter called. We talked for a minute while Emmett decided on what he wanted.

"Ok I'm ready." He waited while she pulled out her paid and looked up at him.

"I would like a large Ming Foos' special ,three-no four egg rolls, pan fried wontons, roasted pork, bone-in spare ribs, egg drop soup, general Tao's chicken, butterfly shrimp, triple delight, a large lo Mein, and three large white rices. Oh and an order of chop suey. Ohhh do you have those little things that have the cheese inside?" He asked hopefully, he reminded me of a child in a candy store. It was endearing.

"Yes we have Crab Rangoon's. What size order?" Sue asked

"Umm as big of an order as you can give me. Like maybe fifty of them?" I think I choked and Sues eyes bulged out but she wrote it done nonetheless. Emmett looked at me.

"So Bella what do you want?" I was confused?

"Was all that for you?" I asked in shock

"Umm….I...kind of….I-if-if you w-an-wanted to share I'm f-f-fine." He stuttered awkwardly. How cute.

"Emmett that's fine you're a big boy." I said with a wink. I turned to Sue. I would like the usual." With that Sue rang us up.

"So what I have is a large on everything, Ming Foos special , four egg rolls , pan fried wontons, roasted duck, the number seven, bone-in spare ribs, egg drop soup, general Tao's chicken , butterflied shrimp, triple delight, lo Mein, three white rice and fifty crab Rangoon's. That will be one-hundred-eighty-four dollars and seventy five cents." Sue said I look panicked I didn't have that much cash on me. Before I knew it Emmett pulled out a small black card and shuffled me to a small booth. Once the food was ready we loaded the truck and made our way to my condo.

"So where do I go from here." Emmett said as we turned into the complex.

"Just follow the arrows until you get to the parking garage its spot A-13, then we go to the elevator." I said and waited until the car was parked to get the bags and my key card out.

"Good Evening Miss. Swan" The door man Amun said. We made it into the elevator and to my condo in no time. We separated and plated the food and settled on my couch.

"So…?" We said at the same time. Laughing slightly I took a deep breath.

_Breath, they can't hurt you. Just let it out. This time it will be different._

And if it's not? Plus it too soon for this deep , emotional stuff.

_The sooner the better you know that. If he fall for you but can't deal with your past don't waste the time. Take it slow but tell him now._

Your right.

_I know._

"Emmett like I said my story is painful to re-live and hard to share. I told my father and sisters when I escaped and my father and my sister Tanya didn't believe me. Bree my other sister was too young and found out and she believes me and so does my brother. But my dad and other sister are resentful. I'll get into that later on. But I will tell you but if you don't like it or can't handle it just let me know or leave." I looked at him and he nodded.

"Now there is the detailed version or the short version." I questioned.

" I want to know everything even if it's bad." He whispered softly. I took a breath.

"It all started when I was thirteen …"

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you guys think :)<strong>


	5. An 2

**This isn't a chapter but I want to thank you guys for all your kind reviews and favorites as well as follows. I believe I promised a shout out so here it is.**

**I would love to thank my reviewers...**

memelovessomeemmett

shortcake0313

jessa76 

just me 

ellaryne

Shirosaki-Yuki

Clair

JXB Addicted 

**I appreciate you all so much for taking time out to let me know what you think is going on or that you want an update. Thank you so very much :) I love knowing how you feel about a story it lets me know what I need to change or keep the same. So thank you all so very much.**

**I would now like to thank the people who have decided they liked this story enough to favorite it...**

4evernaya

CatCalledJasper

EccentricTeen

Ksenia50903

Murfdizzle

jessa76

jessgold94

lovezjacobblack

oneluvbug

shortcake0313

**A big thank you to all of you. Im am so very pleased to know that you all liked/love this story enough to favorite it. Im happy that you even read my story :) So Thank you all so very much. Im so thankful for you all.**

**Now I would love to thank all of the people who have followed my story. You are all so very important to me and I am very glad that you decided to follow this story. I am glad you all like it enough to follow it :).**

4evernaya

AlexWhitlock

BeckThom

CaliGirl17

CatCalledJasper

Celeste1788

EccentricTeen

GlasgowGirl18

Mayababy

Mikaela1402

Mysteriogirl98

Paramoreroks

Shirosaki-Yuki

ThinkCentre

almostayana

bekins

ellaryne

kitten1801

loonietune

lovezjacobblack

oneluvbug

pririgarcia

sarasd45

.52

tabby1216

theknittingmom

winxclubeverc2

**You all are just very incredible.**

**Lastly I would like to thank my ARs. You guys are also amazing and I didn't forget about you. My Anonyms readers are great to and I would like to thank you for reading this story. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all , I appreciate every follow, favorite, review, and private message. If you didn't know I do accept those. So if you want to see something happen or would like something to be changed let me know and I will try to add that detail or change something. Plus you will get a special shout out. I already have someone picked for the next chapters shout-out. Thank You all. As of right now I will be updating this Wednesday if that changes I will let you all know. Thank you for your love and support.<strong>


	6. Bella's Story

**Hello all my amazing readers and new readers. Thanks for reading this story. I hope you guys like this new chapter it is a little different from the chapter that was here before but its relatively the same. Enjoy :)**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER IS CONTAINS MATURE SUBJECT MATTER AND IS SUITABLE FOR AGES 16+. IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY; CRUDE LANGUAGE, BLOOD/GORE , OR ANYTHING ELSE OF THE NATURE THEN PEOPLE VIEW THIS CONTENT AT YOUR OWN RISK. VIEWR DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Now that the warning is out of the way the following markers (#!warning!#) will indicate when the section that call for a warning begin. If you don't want to read those sections skip on until you reach the next marker. There is a total of 2 markers. This marker indicates that the offensive content is over****(#!warning over!#) **** .**

**The reason I put such an extensive chapter warning was because I realized that I hadn't let you guys know before that there were some touchy areas and nobody directly contacted me but I didn't want it to be a surprise for anyone.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"I'll start from the beginning when I was younger my family was close and we all loved each other, my sibling we never fought, about anything. We really were the perfect family. It was always me, Charlie, my dad, Renee, my mom and my brother and two sisters. Riley we are twins and were always connected in a special way. Tanya and Bree were a little closer even though Bree was only six and Tanya was fourteen. We were all only a few months apart. Riley and I were born in September, Tanya was born in October and Bree was a December baby. We were all happy. Until October 14 2004, I can't forget that day. Its Tanya's birthday. _They_ made sure that I would remember the day they ruined my perfect family and my perfect life. That's what _they_ thrive on. Happiness. _They _steal it and leave destruction in their wake. It was raining so hard that day. So we couldn't have Tanya's birthday party outside like we hoped. She was pissed at the world about it but she got over it after being given three hundred dollars and a new car. We were all happy we sat inside and ate cake and laughed. Then Tanya insisted on going for a spin in her new car. She begged and begged to go driving. Swearing she would be careful. She promised. " . I was swept into a flashback.

**Flashback**

_"__Please mom." She looked towards dad with her puppy dog pout in place. He caved and so did mom. I scuffed. She is a natural. I thought._

_"__Can Bella ride with me? I swear I'll be super careful and safe; I'll bring her back in one piece. Please" She whined for almost a minute until my parents couldn't bear it any longer and quickly agreed. Tanya always got what she wanted._

_"__You can take Bella but be back in no less than fifteen minutes." Mom said. Tanya all but leapt into the air dragging me outside in the cold wet air. I pulled my arm from her grasp gently._

_"__Tan let me go grab my hoodie it will only take a second." I went towards the door only to be grabbed and shoved towards her car._

_"__You don't need it we will be in the car and then out before you know it." She insisted. I huffed but got in the car anyway buckling up. Tanya always got what she wanted. _

_We drove towards the local hardware shop. We sang and giggled to the songs on the radio. Enjoying the new freedom of Tanya's birthday gift. We went around town which only took five minutes and headed home. Out of nowhere the car made an odd sound but continued to run. We could see the house from where we were on the road. Tanya started pulling over. We were less than five minutes from the house dad could fix it._

_"__Tan dad could fix whatever is wrong with the car, the house is right there." I even pointed to further my point. She brushed me off._

_"__Bella when you get as old as I am you have to be careful, the car could blow up and we could get hurt or die. Don't worry I'll pull over and we can walk to the house and let dad know." She said and put the car in park and got out of the car. She started towards home. I begrudgingly got out and followed. Tanya always got what she wanted. _

_We had left the car around the bend in the road and were almost home. I turned around and no longer could see the car thru the rain._

_"__Tan I told you I should have grabbed my hoodie now I'm soaked." I whined slightly_

_"__Belly look the house is like three minutes away. If you walked up or ran you would get there in no time." She was always so confident and knew the answer to everything. _

_I looked around noticing how eerie everything seemed with all the smog and rain it looked like a set for a horror thriller. But nothing bad would happen I thought, it is forks. I quickly notice a car driving and as he passed us he stopped and called out to us. _

_"__You girls lost?" He seemed nice but when I looked into his eyes I saw evil there. Something was up with this guy. I shook my head no and tried to walk away but Tanya always so social._

_"__Nope were just walking home." She said with a flirty smile. _

_"__I noticed you had some car trouble would you like a ride home?" He asked. He seemed nice but don't ever trust a stranger. Then it hit me. How did he know we had car trouble? If he was coming from the opposite direction? I know I can't see the car from here it's to smoggy out. There is no way for him to know unless he followed us? But there wasn't anyone on the road. He must have done something to the car. That explains why it randomly started to not work. But how my dad only got it two days prior to Tanya's birthday, it sat in the shed in the back of the house until this morning. Something's not right here. But Tanya was too busy flirting to realize what he even said. She just nodded and started for his car. I grabbed her lightly and whispered to her._

_"__How does he know we had car trouble if he is coming from the opposite end of town? We need to get home and away from him." I looked at the man and politely declined his offer._

_Tanya on the other hand pulled away from me and got in his car not caring. She always got what she wanted._

_"__Isabella just take a ride with me. I'll drive you right to your house. It's only a little ways down the road right?" He asked and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. How….? How did he know my name? How did he know where we lived? I looked right at him not recognizing him._

_"__I'm sorry who are you? If I'm going to get in your car I'd like to know your name?" I would need a name for dad so he could get this guy._

_"__My name is Marcus Volturi. Now how about a ride?" He seemed hopeful. A chill ran down my spine. The folktale that scared children ran thru my mind. Terror seized me so strongly that I was literally trapped by it. I couldn't make my feet move forward._

_Oh dear children please be weary_

_Of those among you_

_They steal your heart and drain you dead_

_Watch out_

_They'll take your happy and make you beg_

_Your life will end _

_It is sure_

_Oh children be wary of any Volteary _

_It was said that the Volturi brothers kidnap children and train them to murder. They take the most innocent children and strip them of anything fun and loving. They torture them until they learn correctly and then force them to kill or be killed. I never believed in the legend. There used to be a kid named Paul in my class who disappeared one day. He never made it home from school they say he was taken by the Volturi. I never knew they were real people. Yet looking at him I could tell everything people said was true. We were next. _

_"__I'm sorry I can't we needed to be home three minutes ago. I all but pulled Tanya out of the car but he was stronger. He pulled her back and buckled her in. I could see she realized what a grave mistake she had made. She knew all about the legend, everyone did. She looked at me with panicked eyes and regret. Tanya always got what she wanted. _

_"__But Isabella you still have three minutes left until you need to be home." He knew. He knew everything. He even knew about the rule and our fifteen minutes where almost over. He no longer cared if we knew who he was or what he planned to do. He was like a panther and he had his prey where he wanted them. He had my sister so I couldn't run. We were trapped. He was too smart for me to trick him._

_"__What do you want from us?" I wasn't going to sugar coat it._

_"__It isn't what dear Isabella it is who." He looked at me with an evil glint in his eye. I noticed he had a small knife in his hands. _

_"__Don't fret dear child I mean no hard towards your family, all we want is you. We have been watching and we noticed you are very intelligent for your age group. If you come willingly I will spare your family and they won't be harmed." He waited, a dramatic pause. "But" He purred the word "If you try to run away your family will be harmed. Started with Tanya and ending with your father. We will kill them and make it long and painful. We will make them watch each other die. And we will record it and make you watch as then beg and scream in pain. Then we will play with you for a while until you starve to death or bleed out." He spoke as if he was talking about his newest toy. You could tell he took a joy in having people beg. He loved there pain. The fact that they weren't happy or perfect anymore made him gleeful. It was sick. He had the knife up to Tanya's face he made a small pattern here and there but didn't cut her. _

_"__I'll go with you but don't hurt her." I would save her over me anyway._

_"__How sweet get in the car." He told me and looked forward._

_I pulled on Tanya's door and told her to get out and go home. He laughed_

_"__Who said she could leave? I said your family wouldn't suffer I never said she could leave." He was smug. I looked at him and made a choice. I yanked Tanya out of the seat and pushed her out._

_"__RUN!" She hesitated but ran home. Then I felt something hit my head and my vision blurred. The last thing I saw was Tanya's white sneakers blurring in the distance._

**End Flashback**

"From that day forward they tortured me. They trained me to kill and to 'protect' myself. That's what they called it. Every week they would have an event. All the kids that were trained were to gather in the arena and sit in the chairs. Then there were two bowls one for the girl's one for the boys. It changed from week to week. On week two girls were picked the next two boys. For the two people who were picked. They were to fight each other and whoever died was the loser. At first I never was picked. But then after my first five months there it changed I was at the top of the triangle they called it. I was on the highest level I excelled in all the twisted 'Courses' that had us in. I was good at everything but I didn't want to hurt anyone. I had killed enough people. They once made me kill this little girl her name was Leah. She was beautiful, she was only six. They hated that she was almost perfect except her eyes. One was a beautiful dark brown and the other was hazel. She was perfect to me. We were secret friends. Until they found out. She was taken away and I never saw her again." I took a breath and sobbed. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Bella breathe its ok." Emmett tried to comfort me but I was too far gone.

"IT'S NOT OK! Do you know what they made me do to her? One day they call me in for 'special training' imagine my surprise when I'm lead to a room, and there she is naked strapped to steel table. I had no idea what was going on. I figured then wanted me to help her escape. How wrong was I? I was way off the mark. That day was torture day. Since we broke the silent rule of never making friends. We had to both be punished. Marcus was there and so was Aro. He was the mastermind in all of it. He created the Volturi Training Program. They were there to watch me as I tortured and killed her. They had so many different metal tools in that room. Everything was cold in the room. And Leah she knew I was going to hurt her. She told me.

**(#!warning!#) **

**Flashback**

_"__Belly. They found out…..That's why they separated us. I've been in here before. Belly there going to make you do lots of bad things to me. But no matter what you have to do them. No matter how much I scream and beg. They won't let you stop until I am dead. Make your cuts as deep as you can." She whispered. What is she talking about? _

_"__Belly I love you but I'm not leaving this room. It's the torture room. Please you have to get out of here. Don't ever let them catch you save as many as you can. Talk to a boy named Jacob he is my brother. Tell him I love him and that I will see him again. Tell him I forgave him and that not to give up. Tell him to tell my parents and everyone I love them. He will understand just don't tell him how I died. They don't know we are related." She was to the point of crying._

_"__What is going on?" I was confused._

_"__We only have a few more minutes." She took a breath. "Bella promise me you will find him and tell him. He looks almost like me. Just with two hazel eyes." She waited a moment and I promised and gave her a hug._

_"__Tell him Da'Ahiniita'. He will understand there are few here that know what it means. He will trust you. Keep him and only him as a friend. And take this." She put a small bracelet with a wolf charm in my hand I quickly stuffed it into my shirt._

_"__I love you belly." She whispered. "I will not beg and I will not cry. It's what they want stay strong." Looking at her little body being restrained hurt more than what I was going to do to her. She looked hopeless but not afraid. She was strong even in her demise._

_"__I love you more Lee" I whispered. She nodded._

_"__Belly one more thing, never give up you fight and kill whoever you need to. Everyone else besides Jacob and Paul are ruthless and will kill you if they have to. Hurt whoever you need to just never Jacob , he won't hurt you." I nodded. "And never let them see you cry or beg. Never let them see you weak. They love it more than anything." I nodded I would not cry or show any emotion._

_"__I'm sorry." I whispered. I realized what was going to happen and I was so sorry._

_"__I know you wouldn't do it if you didn't have to. It's ok. Please never ever feel any guilt for what you are forced to do here. It's beyond your control." I nodded. _

_"__I wish I didn't hav-" I was cut off by the door opening and Marcus stepping into the room._

_"__Ohh Isabella if only you would have followed the rules. We wouldn't be here today." He said in a way that let me know he was excited and was glad I broke the unspoken rule._

_"__If I would have known I wouldn't have done what I did and for that I apologize." Maybe they will her go if I'm apologetic. But instead his eyes blazed and he backhanded me so hard I fell to the floor. Not making a sound. I won't give him the satisfaction._

_"__APOLOGIES ARE FOR THE WEAK! NEVER APOLOGIZE AGAIN OR IT WILL BE YOUR TONGUE!" He roared at me. I nodded not saying a word. He took a breath and fixed his disheveled clothes and put the creepy smirk he called a smile on his face._

_"__Now let the fun begin. Shall we?" He gave a dark laugh. _

**End Flashback**

"They made me start by pulling all of her teeth out of her mouth one-by-one. With each tug she whimpered but she never screamed she never cried and she never begged. That made Marcus mad. He wanted her to be weaker than he was. So he made me cut parts of her off. I cut chunks of her legs and arms, even her stomach. Once that didn't work he made me gouge out her eyes. She just cried blood but she only whimpered. She never cried not once. Marcus was furious.

**Flashback**

_There is blood on my hands and I barely recognize Leah anymore. She is just a sweaty, dirty , bloody , mutilated person. I'm so sorry. I'm a monster._

_"__MAKE HER CRY ISABELLA! YOU SEE SHE THINKS SHE IS BETTER THAN US! MAKE HER PAY! SHE ISN'T AND WILL NEVER BE HER PAY!" He shouted next to me. I was in a dizzy haze the smell of all her blood was too much I almost threw up but I held it in. I won't show weakness ever again. _

_"__Make me pay." I heard her gurgle. She couldn't see me but still took her fate without screaming or begging. She was stronger than I'll ever been. That sent Marcus off. He took a hammer and started beating her with it. Her bones breaking and cracking. The started to penetrate the skin. Sticking in different directions, disfiguring her more than before. She never once cried or begged for it to be over. Marcus twisted her neck and she gave her last breath and she died. I just looked at her mutilated corpse and grieved silently. Praying and apologizing for everything I did to her. Before I knew it I felt a sting and looked at my arm. Marcus had cut me from below my shoulder and all the way down my arm. The pain was blinding. The last thing I remember was falling on Leah's corpse. _

_"__That is the end of your punishment dear Isabella." The last thing I saw was his retreating form closing the steel door._

**End Flashback**

"_They _left me there to sit in her blood. Another nightmare, it made me hate anything wet. I still hate showers. I remember waking up to this god awful stench. He body had started to turn to nothing more than bones. There were flies everywhere they were crawling on me, they were in my wound. It was like a real life horror movie. I finally got out of the room and cleaned myself off. And did as she said. I found Jacob he hated me at first. He didn't trust me. But soon he did. We made a plan to escape. We had the perfect plan, except I made a mistake with the time the Alec, one of the guards went to bed. It was only by three minutes but it cause Jacob a lot. He was able to lie about what he was doing but when I saw him a few weeks later they had broken all his ribs. He told me he never cried and never begged. Just like his sister. They were very strong. I was so sorry. I didn't mean to get the time wrong. It was my entire fault. It was my fault that his sister was murdered and it was my fault that he was injured. I felt awful. We waited a few more months. And then Christmas rolled around and they gave all of the Masters, those were the small group of us who were finished with training, they gave us all cheap phones. Of course we couldn't call our families or 911. A girl tried and they made an example of her. We went back to the arena as usual but instead of watching two people fight to the death we watched as Aro, Marcus, and Caius beat, rape, and mutilate her she begged and cried and screamed until they cut out her tongue. All the while they laughed and smiled as she died and gurgled. She choked and died. They told us never to try what she did or that was our fate. Nobody ever tried again." I took a deep breath. I didn't dare to look at Emmett he wanted to know everything but now he really won't want me. I like him a lot but I don't want him to look at me as the monster I truly am.

**(#!warning over!#) **

"What they didn't know was that Jacob was an amazing hacker even at his young age he was amazing. He hacked the phone that I got and reset it to its original settings. I was able to call anyone. I called my house and my dad picked up. I remember hearing his voice and I broke down a year and a half or pain poured out of me. I talked to him and I let him know it wasn't safe for him to call me back so he didn't. I called 911 and they sent cops and a swat team to the location. I thought everyone would get out. But what we didn't know was that they had an inside guy so they knew what happened and they knew who called 911. But Jacob had prepared for all of it and he helped me and four others out. But they got him before he could follow us. We got to the cops and as they tried to call and reach someone inside to negotiate, no one answered and on the second call the building blew up. I thought Jacob died. I figured they all died. But Marcus, Aro , and Caius all made it out. They were found and taken into custody. They are all away now and will never hurt anyone again. They are in a maximum security center down in Texas. But things were never the same with my family. My kidnapping caused a strain and arguments and mourning it took away the life of my sisters and brothers. And even after I was home the nightmares were too much. I never told anyone what happened. None of us wanted to re-live that horrible place. It wasn't until my father and mother snapped one day and I snapped to I poured it all out. And they never believed me. Tanya never believed me she just hated me, she still does her and my dad hate me so much. That's my story Emmett and I'm so sorry. It was all my fault." I didn't dare look at him I'm so ashamed.

_At least it's off of your chest. You did good Bella. This was a good step in your life. It was for the best. You will see. He is different from the others._

I hope your right.

_You shall see…._

It felt like years until he spoke when in reality it was only seconds.

"Bella please never feel bad for what happened. It was sick and very twisted but it wasn't your fault. In most of those situations if people would have followed what you suggested things might have been different. Don't focus on the ifs and just live now. The things you have told me haven't changed my opinion of you. You are still so nice and beautiful, you are scared but never broken. It won't change my feeling towards you .It doesn't change my feeling towards you." He told me forcing me to look into his eyes. I saw the truth in them clung to him. I sobbed for a long time until I couldn't cry and was too tired. He moved and I begged him not to leave.

"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" He said in a gentle tone. I nodded

"Bella I'm not afraid of you, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually." He said with a silly grin. Which made me laugh.

"Thank You Emmett I needed that." I looked up at him shyly it was late. The food was now forgotten and I really didn't want him to leave.

"Emmy could you possibly stay with me?" I asked trying to dazzle him with my best pout. His eyes changed color and got a little darker and his breathing came out in low pants. I saw the same look on him earlier when all the food was plated. But this time it was more intense it made me gasp. He jumped slightly and shook his head. And the spell was broken.

"Damn it, Bella! You'll be the death of me, I swear you will. Trying to dazzle me with your beauty , it's just not fair." He chided me mockingly.

"Do I dazzle you? "I asked jokingly

"Frequently" He answered in a dry tone. I giggled and cleaned up the mess we made and looked at him awkwardly.

"So the couch?" I asked

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked at the same time. Then he blushed lightly

"The couch is fine." He said

"You can sleep with me" I said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed lightly.

"You go first." I said gently.

"I meant would it be ok if I slept in your bed with you? I wanted to hold you while you slept. Not in a creepy way. Gahh that just makes it sound creepy. I'll stay out here." He fumbled around and didn't make any eye contact. A nervous Emmett was a sexy Emmett.

"Emmy its cool I would love for you to hold me as I sleep." I got up and followed me to my room. I went into the bathroom and changed into my dad's old sweats and my brothers shirt.

"Emmett are you done?" I asked thru the door.

"Yup." He said. I opened the door and found Emmett in a light pink undershirt and the sweats he was wearing. I giggled looking at him. We match.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"We match." I said as I crawled into bed. He held me and hummed a song lightly. I slowly started to fall asleep.

"I love you Bella." I was sure he whispered it too me as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

Bella's story was gruesome , heartbreaking, and just sick. It is crazy what humans are truly capable of. It amazing she is still as strong and nice and beautiful as she is. With the things she has seen and been thru they could have easily broken her. But even with her family's hate she still loves them. She is more than amazing. I already am in love with her. I just hope she likes me after she hears my story. I will never let anything hurt her ever again.

"I love you Bella." I whisper as she falls asleep. And I quickly follow behind her.

It's nice to hold someone , I could get used to this.

_It is nice. I was wrong she is amazing she is your everything._

How do you know that brain?

_I just do. You shall see….._

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how do you like the re-edited version?<em>**


	7. Family Dinner & Truths

**Hey Everyone this is a re-edited chapter hope you all enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

_*Beep*Beep*Beep*Beep_

_Make it stop!_

What is that?

_It's too early for this._

Shit. It's the fire alarm. Emmett. Where is he? Is he ok?

I was shaken awake with another shrill cry of the alarm. I looked around my room to find Emmett gone. What is going on? I reached to my night table to find my gun and quietly took the safety off. I crept thru the hallway and was hit with that musky, stench of something burning. I saw soon was walking thru a grayish fog that led me to the kitchen. I took one look at what used to be my kitchen and lowered my gun, my body shaking in laughter.

"Oh l-la-lord, w-what did *wheez* you d-do to my k-kit-kitchen" I was sent into another bout of giggles at the look on Emmett's face.

"Hey it's not funny." Emmett whined like a child pouting a little. "Your kitchen just is….." He took a moment looking for the right word. "Broken. Its broken and it hates me." He said stomping his foot like a child. This sent me into another round of laughs. I was bent over on the floor. After I collected myself I got up and really looked at the huge mess Emmy had made. I stood shocked.

"How?" I said moving further into the kitchen "How was it even possible for you to get …...oatmeal?" I wasn't even sure what the pasty like substance on the ceiling was. "On my ceiling?" I said waiting for him to answer my question.

"Your gravity is broken too?" He asked in a question.

I tried and failed at keeping a straight face, which seemed hard around Emmett.

"Right…..well since it seems you broke the kitchen and the gravity." I said giving him a mock glare. "You will just have to fix them both and clean this" I waved my hands around in the direction of the mess that was now my kitchen. "Up. While I go take a bath and get ready for the day. Then we can go out to eat." I walked away giving him a wink.

"Belly please help me."I stiffened at the nickname but shook it off. He whined but I just kept on my way to the bathroom. Barely hearing him say he would remember that for later.

The warm water of the tub had all my stress from the night behind melt away. Soon I was in a hazy cloud of peace and relaxation. Once I was finished I quickly cleaned the tub, dried off and did my hair.

"Hey Bella I finished cleaning, I'm going to head out and change my clothes I'll meet you at the park in a few hours?" He called out to me.

"Yeah that's fine Em. I'll see you then." He said a quick goodbye and I heard my door close. I went and locked it and made my way to my bathroom. Hating my unruly hair. I put some mousse and brushed it all back and made a neat bun. Securing it with a little clip I went to find my outfit. I quickly found my favorite sweater and jeans and some matching accessories and made my way out and to the park. I quickly found a bench and look over the papers for the meeting I had on Wednesday. I still have a few more days until I go back to work so I might as well better understand that file.

_This is the fifth time you have read that stupid file. Make it stop!_

Haha But it's the sixth time so humf.

_That's so much better_

You know what smart ass.

_Not sure flabby ass._

Are we back at that?

_I don't know are we?_

I was shaken out of my internal conversation by the ring of my phone.

"Isabella Swan here how may I help you today?" I asked

"Hey boss lady, listen me and the girls are going out tonight want to come?" Amber asked. I took a breath.

"Great I'll pick you up later tonight I'll text you so you have time to get ready. Something sexy babes. Ta-Ta." Then she hung up. She didn't even let me agree or disagree. I shoved the phone away in anger. Fine now I have to go.

"Bella!" I looked up at the sound of Emmett's voice and was stunned at how clean and sexy he looked. I waved as he slowly jogged over to me with a happy smile on his face. We soon were settled together on the park bench enjoying the peace.

"So Bella do you have any plans tonight?" Emmett asked. I moved slightly to look at him.

"Uh, yeah I actually do .My assistant normally calls at least once a month and invited me out with a few of her friends. So we all go down to a club and hang out and I normally just sit around. Why?" I asked. He looked …disappointed?

"Oh um. I was only wondering. Because I was going to ask if you wanted to have dinner…..with me." He said in a nervous rush.

"As in a date?" I asked partially excited and partially scared.

"Yes." He said taking my hands in his larger ones. "Bella I like you….a lot and I know you have had a very horrific past but I don't care I'm willing to wait for you and be there for you when and if you need someone there. If you don't feel the same I understand. I know we have only know each other for a while but I am attracted to you." He said looking into my eyes and I cried at the love that I saw. He held me as I sobbed and helped me calm down.

"How could you?After everything I told you , you still want me?" I asked in shock and awe.

"Yes, more than you know." He said. Holding me close.

"You love me?" I asked I could have sworn he said he did last night.

"How did you know? I mean…..no? Yes! I mean. FUCK! Why can't I do anything right. I don't mean no but I'm afraid of what would happen if you found out the truth." He said pulling at his face. Something I realized he did when he was worried, upset or stressed. He did it a lot last night. I already knew he loved me. Did I love him? Yes. Could I tell him? No. Not yet.

"I already knew. You told me yesterday night." He looked shocked and froze for a while.

"Oh umm yeah." His face and ears turned a light shade of pink as he ducked his head away from me.

"Emmy its ok. I'm happy , but I can't say it back yet I do feel it but saying it is harder." I looked at him , his face full of elation.

"Can we settle on I like you? Until you're ready?" He asked. I pretended to think about it.

"Hmm I don't know if I even like you." I giggled. "Yes that is fine Em. Now let's go to the mall and find something for me to wear?" I asked getting up and stretching slightly and collecting my papers and phone.

"Sounds great." He said. We walked to his car talking more about silly, small things like our favorite colors and such. By the time we got to the mall we were laughing with glee.

"But I can't believe you told her you see dead people. That was kinda messed up. Poor girl probably shit herself." He laughed , I had just told him the story of a girl that was mean to me in boarding school and how I messed with her in return. We walked to my favorite store.

"Welcome to Litaly If you need help my name is Harper" A small red-head called from a corner she was hidden in.

"Oh ok thanks." I said. I turned to Emmett "So the goal is to just pick out some dresses that might look good on me. Something elegant and simple." I said he looked like he was confused but nodded anyways and went in another direction of clothes. I picked a few different dress out and let Emmett know I was going to go try them on. I tried on all seven but found that they were too dressy for the club. But I did decide I 'needed' the beautiful black Zuhair Murad Floral Applique Tulle Gown. It made my pale skin glow in ways that I loved. I went to find Emmett and he was speaking to Harper.

"Can I please have that for my girlfriend? She would look amazing in it." He pouted. It was cute. I couldn't see what he was asking for but I scurried back toward the dressing room to wait and see. I had a little fan girl moment he called me his girlfriend.

"Belly I found the perfect dress for you. He put the hanger of the door and I pulled the rest over the door and gasped. The dress was a beautiful red color and was made out of the softest fabric ever. I slipped into it gasped at my reflection I loved the way the dress hugged my curves and made my pretty boring chest look amazing. It was perfect so I changed back into the clothes and brought my two dresses to the counter. I made the purchased as well as some other accessories. We talked and walked for a few hours stopping to get a quick snack. We made our way to the car and started toward Emmett's house.

"So do you want to join us tonight? I mean at the club? It's an upscale club ,Eclissi, the owner is Italian. You dress elegant but it's still fun. Want to go with me?" I asked shyly.

_You know he will say yes breath._

I am breathing.

_Oh is that what holding your breath is called now a days? Thanks for that bit of information._

You always so fucking smart and snarky?

_You tell me._

"Yes I would love to join you, and yeah my dad owns Eclipse or Eclissi , He is very Italian where my mother is Irish. What do you normally do? I mean in your free time or for fun?" He asked gently looking at the road.

"Oh nothing really, I normally go out to a fancy restaurant with my family and have an awful forced conversation that end with them yelling at me and saying that we aren't really a family. I always say I won't go when I'm invited but it's hard to tell my mother no." I say softly looking out the window. He dropped the conversation but grabbed my hand and rubbed it soothingly I gave a soft squeeze.

"I like you." I say so soft I almost miss what I say. But the grin that adorns his face tells me he heard what I said.

"I love you to Bella." He says and continues driving. Once we make it to his house we unpack the truck and go our separate ways to get ready. I'm surprised to see a bunch of stuff and makeup that matches perfectly. I put my hair in a beautiful bun leaving a few curls to dangle down my neck. I move on the my makeup and slip my brand new red sneakers on. I found this pair of sneakers that had a beautiful bow on the top on the same shade as my dress and thought it would be better than forcing myself to wear heels. Lastly I slipped my dress on and went to find Emmett. When I did I almost moaned at the sight of him. His pale creamy skin was wrapped in an expensive black suit with a tie that matched my dress. His normally curly hair was slicked back sophisticatedly. He was 6'3 of pure sex on legs. When he sprayed on some cologne and deemed himself fit he turned around and saw me. His eyes devoured every inch of my skin. Leaving a trail of heat and goose bumps. His eyes once again took a deeper mix of blue and green. He looked as if he was in pain. He stalked towards me reminding me of a hungry tiger or bear ready to stake his claim. I was his prey. He leaned down and his face was only a few centimeters from my own. His lips a breath away from my own red covered lips. The air was filled with tension that even a knife couldn't cut it. He breathed a deep breath.

"Isabella you tempt me in ways that are downright fucking sinful." He said his voice huskier than I remembered. His voice was like warm satin wrapping its way around me. It caused me to squirm and pant.

"You should look at yourself you're a true sight." I whispered shocked at how silky my voice had become.

"Isabella can I kiss you?" He asked seeming as if he was about to pounce on me. I nodded slowly and he closed the distance between us with his lips. Kissing me with a need and passion that only made me want more. More of his touch, his love, him. I have never wanted a man this much in my life. I moaned as his fingers ghosted over my sides and landed on my hips pulling me even closer. He was rough enough but still gentle. I bit his lip softly and he growled my name before giving me a quick peck and putting some space between us. We both took a moment to catch our breaths. My whole body felt electrified. I felt alive and happy for once. I felt loved and enjoyed the feeling of his love.

"Isabella if we don't stop now I might just fuck you on the floor of my bathroom." He said looking pained. I giggled at the thought. Hmm I felt what he had to work with and I'm sure I would be nothing but happy with missing the club for some bathroom sex.

Did I just think that? I've know this man for a short time and I want to have sex with him. What's wrong with me?

_You love him. Nothing wrong with you there is no time limit he loves you , you love him. Fuck him._

Ugg. You're a help but still not helpful.

He fixed his tie and suit jacket and straightened my dress a little. Then he let out a snort.

"What?" Was it something I did? Was he re-thinking about that kiss?

"Bella breath I know what you're thinking and I loved that kiss I'm laughing because a beautiful, intelligent woman , who is sexy and strong decides to wear a dress with sneakers, you keep throwing me for a loop. I love it." He said then he looked panicked for a second but calmed down and pulled something out of his pocket. He fidgeted nervously and took a breath walking towards me.

"I umm…..got...g-go-ga-got….you something to go with your dress. I saw you look at it and then pass by it so I picked it up. Don't worry about the price or anything. I hope you like it." With that he produced a ring of diamonds and a deep ruby red stone in the center. I know it cost thousands of dollars thats why I left it at Litaly earlier today. But I do love it. Wait…..

"Are….? Are you….proposi-" I asked flustered. But his eyes widened and he shook his head.

"NO! I mean no, I just saw you liked it and figured it could be like a promise ring….of sorts if you wanted it to be that is…." He let the thought hang in the air. I nodded and then smiled hugging him gently.

"Thank you for that Emmett I love it and I like you." I said softly place the ring on my ring finger. He smiled and lead me outside to his Vanquish. (AN: I know a lot of people have that car as the car of choice for fan fictions but it is so amazing I had to use it. I absolutely love the look of the car .Anyway moving on.)

_*Imma Boss ass bitch, bitch, bitch, Imma boss ass bi-* _I answered the phone. Giggling at the ringtone. Emmett apparently went thru my phone and changed the ringtones to match the people. I told him about everyone in my family and how I felt about what happened in the past. Emmett kind of hates half my family well just my dad and Tanya.

"Hello" I answered.

"What the fuck got you so happy?" Tanya asked.

"No of your business. Why did you call my phone Tanya?" I asked impatiently

"Sometimes I really hate your worthless ass!" She seethed "Anyway I fucking called to tell you we are having dinner and you're expected to be here. You know where we always go be here , and don't be late. Later loser." Before she could hang up I giggled. Which pissed her off.

"What's so fucking funny cunt?" She said.

"The fact that you think you can tell me what to do and how to do it like your my mother. I have plans Tanya so I won't be making it this time. Anyway I have to go so bye." I said sweetly.

"Plans? don't tell me it's a fake meeting for your fake company? I don't have time for this shit. Get your ass here dad and everyone else is waiting for your slow ass." I growled and nearly screeched at her.

"Fuck you TANYA! I HAVE SHIT TO DO!" I hung up. I seethed quietly. Pissed at her and Dad. Fuck them both.

"Bell what's wrong?" Emmett asked.

"My sister demanded I get to the restaurant for that god awful weekly family dinner. As you might have heard I let her know I have plans but she insisted. I hate her so much." I said with a huff.

"Isabella I heard some of what she said and you aren't worthless or any of the other derogatory names that she called you. Your perfection at least. You are amazing, talented, sexy, funny, strong, powerful, and beautiful. Never let her or anyone else tear you down. You know you're better than that. Take control and when she talk shit you give it right back. Show them and anyone else just how strong and amazing you really are. Now I say we crash that dinner and show you off." He grinned and turned the car towards the restaurant.

"Thank You Emmett you are too sweet for words." I whispered

"Emmy you never told me your story". I said softly realizing that we never really got to it today. He sighed and took a breath.

"It's not all that long or anything. My family is kind of big it was me my two brothers and my sister. Edward, Jasper, and Alice then my mom Esme and dad Carlisle. We were all close and nothing could get to us. We never stayed made at each other for long, you know?" He took a breath and continued.

"Once we got to high school we were stronger than ever if it was possible. Edward met a girl Rosalie and they were together all the time it was always serious. So she became like my second sister. I loved that my family was happy. Jazzy and Allie never met anyone but they're ok with it. But that didn't mean they didn't try to get me to date, It wasn't like I didn't like girls or anything I just didn't feel that need to date anyone. Until Irina she was pretty , blonde a body to kill for and somewhat smart or so I thought. She acted as if she was failing her classes so that I would tutor her. It was obvious my family was wealthy. So I was always cautions of who I hung around. But she acted like the money bothered her so I was ok. Soon things got serious and we graduated and I was planning on marrying her. I loved her so much. But I was hesitant. Things got weird for a bit, she would get random calls and leave the room to answer them or come home late and smell like another man. She would come home with different gifts and things saying they were from friend and whoever else she could pin it on. But then it just got worse she started complaining and just became overbearing and too much. She always wanted money always wanted something prettier or new. She went thru money faster than an ATM. I couldn't keep up but when I would tell her no my things would go missing and pop back up broken or ruined. So I just gave her what she wanted when she wanted it.

**Flashback**

_"__Irina again with the fucking flowers and shit?" I was pissed here it was three in the morning and Irina is stumbling into bed drunk and stinks of stale sex. Looking as if she came from a fucking brothel. What was worst was that three different flower arrangements were sent today for her by some guy named Peter._

_"__Uhhh here we go again. 'Irina this ' Irina that' get off it Emmy Bear , fuck me or leave me alone." She said in a cold tone. I blocked her way again._

_"__Irina what has gotten into you?" I asked appalled at her behavior .My amazingly smart girlfriend turned into a un-classy leech faster than I could understand._

_"__Peters dick that's what was in me." She giggled and stumbled slightly. I saw red I knew it, she was cheating on me._

_" __You know what why don't you take all your stuff and flowers and go crawl back to Peters dick. I'm done with you , we are over Irina." I said moving around collecting whatever was hers and throwing it in bags. She sobered up and went from begging to yell to pleading and promising then back to begging until all her stuff was packed in bags and outside. Then she just screeched and yelled. Saying peters dick was better and how he actually knew what to do what his fucking cock. I just looked at one last time shaking my head and said goodbye. "_

**End Flashback**

"My dad was so bent on the fucking rules, his families fucking rules and since I'm the second oldest I was supposed to take over for him and marry young to blend the families but I chose not to blend the families I did take over though. He was ecstatic that I took over but he was pissed about Irina. I let them know that she fucked any guy that walked by her. From day one she had them wrapped around her fucking finger and in the end she got my whole damn family and their love and loyalty. We got into it a few days later I was at my parents' house having a peaceful lunch and then she just popped up like nothing happened. I let her have it I was so pissed all my anger and hate poured out and you would think my family took my side and sent her on her fucking little gold digging way." He let out a humorless laugh "But no they all took her side, my fucking father , he told me 'Son I think you need to calm down and just marry Irina you know the rules.' I hated him. So I packed a small bag and took some money fired everyone, but had a set amount go to them on a monthly basis and I disappeared. My bag was stolen but I had my paper with all my bank and personal information on it. Two years and a few months later and then I met you and then rest you know." He said and that was it. I let him breath we could talk about the rest at another time. I gave him a reassuring look and we continued the drive in silence. There was so much I wanted to say and find out but I could tell he needed to breath and think. Plus what was he talking about family rules? And taking over?

_He confided in you good job._

Thanks

_Took you long enough._

Really?

_Uh, yes bitch , lord just let the man love you. Don't push him away._

Why do you say that?

_You need him more than you think you do. So does he._

If you say so.

_So._

I was shaken out of my thoughts but Emmett letting me know we were at Bella Italy. He helped me out of the car and we walked in. I spotted my family and almost panicked. They hadn't noticed us yet.

"Em we could leave if you want, they haven't seen us yet." I whispered. He chuckled but lead me towards the table his grip firm but comforting on my waist. Then my brother noticed me and waved lightly to us. So I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding out.

"If you at any point want to leave we can." Emmett whispered to me kissing me on my forehead gently.

"Uh hey everyone this is Emmett , Emmett this is my family." I said awkwardly. My mom , Bree and Riley waved and introduced themselves warmly to Emmett as we got settled at the table. While Tanya scoffed but eye fucked Emmett. My father well he just drank from his beer and stayed silent. The air around us was tense and quiet. My mother broke the silence.

"So Emmett what is it that you do?" She asked with a smile. She honestly wanted to know. He smiled already falling for my mother.

"Actually nothing right now. I just…..uhh got back home and plan on returning to my previous position at a hospital." He said softly I gave his hand a light squeeze. He grinned my way at the gesture.

"Oh let me help you with your coat." He offered lightly. And once my coat was off my mother gasped lightly.

"Isabella you look stunning sweetheart , positively glowing." She said tears coming to her eyes. I quickly wiped her tears and thanked her. My sister scoffed and downed her wine in a gulp beckoning the server over for another.

"Let's all kiss her ass and forget about the giant cow in the room why don't we." She sneered. "You look like a cheap whore , why are you so fucking overdressed?" She asked condescendingly I took a breath and ignored her. The waiter came over and asked what Emmett and I would like.

"The 56th Street" We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and laughed. He took our order and walked away. My family made small talk , well everyone except Charlie and Tanya, they just sneered at me. Charlie kept on looking at Emmett while he drank beer after beer. Thing were going well until the ring Emmett gave me was noticed by none other than Tanya.

"What the fuck is that?" She sputtered towards the ring resting on my finger. It glistened in the dim light. I looked at her with a dry expression. I felt a small tug of Emmett's hand. I looked for the waiter and called him over.

"May I have a rum and coke as stiff as possible please." He nodded and walked to the bar and put my drink order in. I heard Tanya screeching in her seat but I stayed silent until my drink came. I grabbed the drink and downed it easily.

"Please keep these coming. " I said and he nodded. I turned in my seat and glared at my sister, which stopped her dead in her tracks. I waited until the next drink came all the while glaring at my sister. As I watched her I drank the second one back. I placed the drink down and let out a sinister laugh. She looked scared….Good.

_Let her have it_

Oh just you wait and see

"Fuck you Tanya." I said and before she could start I raised my hand to her. "Shut the fuck up for once and listen to me, I won't be repeating myself." she looked taken aback. I was too I never stood up to her. Not until Emmett he gave me the strength.

"Get off the fucking high horse you like to sit your fake ass on. Now as I said ever since my 'return' home you and father have so generously treated me to your cold shoulders and I'm done. I never once blamed you for what happened but it was your fault. If you wouldn't have made me go with you and your stupid new car, if you would have just driven home for dad to fix the problem, if you wouldn't have gotten in_ his _car, a whole lotta fucking ifs on your part. But I pulled you from the car and told you to go home and you got to go home unharmed. While I was taken and a lot of shit happened. You don't have to believe me but you will listen to what I have to say. They sent me video among video of the things I was forced to do and did. You will watch them and see all that I went thru. I put it all mildly to you all those years ago. I'm so sorry your birthday was ruined but if you would have stopped trying to be a slut thinking that if you fucked guys who were older that you were something special. You were amazing the way you were , still are. Even if you are a bitch and cold hearted to me you're a good person. You will respect me from this moment on if you don't like it get the out fuck and leave. This is my family as well and I won't let you annihilate me for your mistakes." I said took a breath and gulped my third drink down. I felt great until my father had some nerve to open his mouth.

"Oh so now you get some dick and think you have to right to give orders?" Charlie said chugging his beer down sneering at me. I heard my mother and Bree gasp, Riley looked pissed, Emmett tensed and a look of fury crossed his face. I gripped his hand and whispered to him.

"Hey now , calm down ok he isn't even worth it." I said and kissed his ear and he automatically calmed down and was only glaring at my father. I gave my father a harsher look and let all the pain and anger that I felt towards him out in that one look and he had the decency to look somewhat scared.

_One down one to go! _

It feels good to be in control

I took a swig of Emmett's whisky enjoying the burn it gave my tongue. I held my father's steely glare. I laughed dryly.

"Oh so now father dearest want to join the conversation?" I asked rhetorically I took a breath and looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck you too. As I have said I have proof of what happened to me and you and Tanya will get that proof soon keep an eye out for it in your mail. I warn you don't eat or anything while watching and keep a bucket nearby." I gave a breath. "You're a bastard and you need to realize that you lost a daughter in all this crap for the past eleven years because you're afraid that all I said was true. I have kill people far better than you and regret it every day. Get the fuck over everything and deal with it. I'm a part of this family and this shit ends now. Now if we could fucking act like a normal family dinner than I would be nothing but fucking happy!" I nearly growled and gulped down my sixth drink. I sat back in my seat not daring to look at Emmett but he gently grabbed my chin and turned my head towards him smiling in approval and support of what I did. I smiled back feeling freed. I turned towards my family.

"Now I will send you two the different videos, I can't force you watch them but maybe for shits and giggles you will. Then we can go from there. If you choose to act the same way after that than I will no longer come to theses stupid things. I will only communicate with the rest of my family and you two will be nothing but bodies to me." I said with finality not giving a shit who I pissed off. Feeling free from the weight of their crap. We continued as if nothing happened my father didn't really speak and neither did Tanya but I didn't care I was finally happy with my family. The waiter came back over with my eighth drink .

"Excuse me can I have just ice water? No more of these thank you." I said and he huffed but nodded anyways. We ate in piece and just enjoyed each other company. Then the bill came and before anybody could think about it Emmett pulled out his card and paid. I slapped him lightly and gave a teasing glare. He laughed and kissed my head in response. My father on the other hand thought otherwise.

"Who the fuck are you to pay for _my_ families meal?" He said thru gritted teeth. He looked an odd shade of red. Emmett just sat up and look at Charlie and said one thing that made everyone at the table freeze.

"I'm Emmett McCarty Fucking Masen Cullen. Problem?" He said with a look that said 'don't fuck with me. I can and will hurt you'. It was odd how my mother just looked at Emmett and then me and kept looking between the two of us. My brother and Bree just shared a look of surprise. Tanya looked as confused as I felt and dad…..well Charlie's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he turned even more red looking almost like he was going to burst. Tanya and I shared a look and then spoke.

"What's going on?" We asked at the same time. What is it about his name that caused this reaction? What is it that everyone else seems to know but I don't? What is it that I'm missing? I waited and when no one answered I got a little pissed.

"What the fuck is it?" I asked. Impatient and tempted to call the waiter over again for another round of strong drinks. My father let out and uneasy cough and shook whatever he was thinking off and took a swig of his beer.

"Im not letting you off that fucking easy. What the fuck is going on?" I repeated.

"Who the hell are you talking to little girl? I brought you into this world and I surely can-" Before he could finish his statement Emmett spoke up.

" I dare you to fucking finish that sentence. Go ahead and see what happens." He said. It was more of a threat and the weird thing was my father sat back in his chair and pursed his lips. Something he did when mom told him to shut up or stop being so fucking rude. I'm still confused. I let it go for now. I called the waiter over once more and he nearly stomped over and huffed at me. Emmett didn't like that and whispered something to the kid and he straightened up quickly asking what I wanted to drink.

"Please bring me some fucking whiskey just bring the bottle." He looked shocked and almost gave a response but the look in my eyes told him to think before opening his mouth. He replied with a quick 'I'll be right back with your order' and he scurried off.

"Don't you think you should give your liver a break sis?" My brother asked. I giggled.

"Chill ok Brace" I said he gagged at the name, Riley had braces and hated them but to make him smile I would call him Brace, It kind of stuck.

"I only do this every time I come to these dinners , I haven't drank this much in a while." He nodded understanding. The whiskey came to the table and I poured it into my wine glass and drank as if it was water. The taste strong and harsh hit all the right places.

"I believe we are done here. Mom , Brace, Bree I'll see you guys soon ok? I love you guys." I said hugging each of them. I looked towards my father and sister who were both still sitting at the table.

"Father, Sister, I will Email you both when I get the chance, as well as send you those videos." I said harsher than I wanted but didn't care. I turned around put the money for the whiskey on the table, shrugged into my coat and took Emmett's arm. He led me to the car and drove me back home. It was a comfortable silence.

"Emmett why did my family freak out upon hearing who you were?" I asked quietly. He stiffened a little but relaxed before I could look at his face.

"Oh no reason." He said ominously. His face held a secretive smirk that told me otherwise. I let it go. Maybe I'll look into it at home. I acted unfazed and the drive continued in silence. We arrived at my place and were at my door before I realized it. I faced Emmett and looked up at him. There was such a gap he really is tall. I grasped his hand and looked into his eyes.

"I had fun tonight apart from the little tiffs with my family. Sorry about them by the way." I apologized sheepishly. He grinned.

"Isabella there is no need to apologize. Anyway I guess I'll get going but I had fun as well and would love to do this again." He said kissing my lips before I could respond. I melted into him enjoy the spicy mint flavor of his tongue, his soft pink lips, his passion even if he was gentle.

_Bet that tongue could do a lot more._

Pervert!

_Hmm maybe but you want that tongue to do other things to you. Don't you?_

I'm ignoring you.

_That's fine , your body says otherwise._

He ended the kiss before I was ready, I felt like pouting and stomping my foot like a child who didn't get there way but didn't. He kissed my forehead.

"I love all of you Isabella." He whispered placing his forehead on mine. I breathed my reply to him.

"I like all of you too Emmett." He grinned kissed me and made sure I got in safely. I took my hair down and put it in a sloppy bun , took off my makeup and put on a cleansing mask. I found my favorite old sweatshirt and shorts and put on my monster slippers and sat down by the computer. I read some of my online books and watched some videos and tutorials on YouTube. When my phone went off.

**Hope you had a great night. Can't wait to see you again Bella. I love you, Goodnight and sweet dreams. :***

_Thanks Emmett I had a great night. Can't wait to see you too. Goodnight._

Then it hit me find out about Emmett and why everyone reacted so negatively to his name. I went to Google, and typed in Emmett Cullen but there wasn't much information. I looked for Emmett McCarthy but nothing came up either. Then I remember he told me his full name and how he sometimes he used Hale from his father's side. Well the results shocked me. Emmett came up alright and then everything clicked into place. The rules and loyalty. Everything his being able to defend himself. Blending families. It all made perfect sense. The man that I knew as Emmett McCarty Masen Cullen , the loveable , soft spoken, happy-go-lucky guy, who tried to make everyone happy. Who loved his family no matter what they did or didn't do for him, who listened to my story and loved me anyways and wants me. The Emmett who save me that night in the Alley not caring about coming back to his family , was really Emmett McCarty Masen Cullen Hale the most wanted yet untouchable Mob boss of New York City. Just My Luck.

_Well Fuck._

I know right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey everyone hope you enjoyed that chapter. Review or Pm me to let me know how it was.<strong>


	8. The Blow Up

**Hello All,**

**I am still here I just had an awful case of writers block, with a bit of not enough time and a dash of life in the mix. But now I have been able of overcome all of those thing (for the time being) and have created another chapter. Below you will find all the words and stuff that are that chapter. Ok blah blah you guy rock blah I love you all blah and on to the story.**

**Bye**

**(Until the end of the chapie)**

**Oh and if you WANT THE BEGINNING OF NEXT WEEKS CHATPER then you have to read the little not at the end of this chapter. Its super easy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

If you had asked me about a few months ago how my life turned out , I wouldn't have told you I was in love with a mob boss. I would have said , maybe I would get married to a man who loved me and we would have some children and live in a decent house. We would be happy and in love. We would grow old and watch our children start lives and live their own lives. What I wouldn't have said was 'Oh I think ill just meet a mob boss and we will fall in love and than we will have kids and so on.' The mafia wasn't supposed to be apart of this.

Panic Mode!

_What the hell, Isabella Swan don't you dare panic. For all you know he isn't really in the mob and its just a story. The man is huge and could seem scary. Do some more research and then go from there. Plus you have to hear him out. Don't believe everything on the internet. _

Right. Your right. Let me just calm down and breath and then go from there.

_Good._

I took a breath and typed in his name again. The google bar loaded but nothing came up. Odd. The link that I was just on kicked me out and disappeared. That's normal right? I shook it off and went to google and typed his name in again. But there was only eight links that popped up seven of them said the same thing. 'Searches related to some of the entries on this page has been removed'. Why does it seem like there should be information but its been deleted? The last one was a homemade blog. I scrolled down and clicked it. What I saw really confused me.

* * *

><p><strong>Jenks<strong>

*Ping*

*Ping*

*Ping*

*Ping*

*Ping*

Huh? What the fuck is that noise? What time is it? Three in the morning,

I quickly rubbed the sleep and haze out of my eyes. I clicked my screen and found the source of the beeping. Fuck! Why now? I quickly shut down all of the sites and dialed a familiar number.

"Cullen" A brisk tone answered the phone.

"Mr. Cullen it looks as if someone has been poking around. They have been searching your name for a few hours now. I have already shut out the site but whomever it is, is very persistent about finding out what it is you do or have done." I said in a rush. I heard a loud crash but waited.

"Fucking hell, what is the bloody address of this person?" He asked exasperated. I spouted off the address and quickly said my goodbyes. I tried to find the name of the person and pinpoint the exact resident of the condo complex. I came up with a female, twenty-five, has a large share of money in a publication company in New York. This woman has no family alive and a interesting name. Amber Isle. I sent the information to Mr. Cullen and he made his way to the address. I pray Miss. Isle has enjoyed her time on earth because it is quickly about to end.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

Why was some chick with a fake name like Amber Isle be looking me up? Why was she so obsessed with me? I mean up until an hour ago she was furiously searching for me. I would hate to be forced to kill her. My rules are to stay far from women and children. Yet if the charges are too strong then I'm going to have to do what has to be done. Maybe she was bored? Or she is trying to end me? My family? Maybe it was an accident? Fuck! Sometimes being in the mafia it too much work. Before I knew it I was at a familiar address.

What is going on here?

The closer I got the more nervous I became. Then I stopped at the door and sank to the floor. Of all the people in New York to have been looking me up. It had to be the one women I actually was starting to care about.

What the fuck do I do now?

_Well lets see dummy. I told you she was trouble from the start but you had to start getting involved and having feelings. If you were colder this wouldn't be such a problem for you now. Would it? You have to do what has to be done. Looks like a game of cat and mouse. Poor Isabella played the mouse. And it looks like curiosity is about to kill her._

I could never harm her. I would NEVER harm her. There has to be a way around this.

_You have two options go in there turn your head and… how to put this delicately? Alleviate? the problem. Or you can turn around right now and act as if this never happened only to stare at the end of the gun later. Choose wisely. She dies or you die. Those are your ONLY options._

I took a deep breath and pick the lock on the door. I should have known that Isabella was to good and perfect to be true. I shouldn't have fallen into that trap , she knows the rules and played the game well. Before i knew it the lock was loose and I was looking down the barrel of a smooth 9 millimeter Smith and Wesson.

_Well Shit._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

*click*

*scratch*

*squeak*

*crunch*

_Listen._

For what?

_That noise._

Shit someone trying to break in! Wait!? Who in the hell in New York actually take time to pick a lock? No one. Unless...

I quietly got up and sped my way to my bedroom closet and shoved my shoe boxes over. I put my finger over the black glass screen and within seconds a green glow acknowledged and recognized the print on my left pointer finger. I lifted the floorboards and took the top of the box I quickly finger the silky metal bullet and slipping them into the gun cocking it and take the safety off. I grabbed the two knifes and there holster. Quickly clipping them the shorts and rushing back to the door only to see it being pushed open. I aimed my gun at the person and took a deep breath.

5

4

3

2

_Breath bell you can do it protect yourself._

1

I opened my eyes and left my breath go preparing for this night to be the worst I've had in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

I drew my gun and tried to focus on her face. Which was a tough thing to do in the poorly lit room. What I found was a mix between determination, sadness , fear and most of all anger. I took a breath and let it out. Running my tongue over my rough lips.

"Why?" I asked simply staring her right in her beautiful brown eyes. I noticed how they sparkled in the semi-dark room.

"Why did you do it was it all a game to you? Did you pretend to get beaten up? Hmm was that it? Act helpless? You must have known I would have helped you. Who do you work for? Did you think you could wiggle your way into my heart and then I would waste my money on you? While I was blinded by love? Then what? You would kill me and my family and bathe in the victory of killing the great McCarthy family? Was that what you planned Isabella? DID YOU TAKE ME FOR AN IGNORANT FOOL? FALL FOR THE GIRL AND DIE BY HER TOO! WELL LET ME TELL YOU , YOU FAILED AND WILL SEE DEATH SOON. I DOUBT THAT YOU WERE EVEN TAKE BY THE VOLTURI BROTHER. JUST ANOTHER COVER TO YOUR STORY. YOUR FAMILY HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE PROBABLY AN UNGRATEFUL LITTLE SHIT AS A CHILD AND WHEN YOU LEFT THEM YOU HURT THEM. SO TELL ME ISABELLA HOW CORRECT ABOUT YOU AM I?" I went from calm to angry. How could I not have seen this coming? She set her trap and I fell right into it. Everything has been a lie. I was so angry I almost couldn't see straight. But then she did the weirdest thing she laughed. Not a regular laugh it was a sound so evil and dark with a hint of sarcasm. The look she had on her face was almost a broken hope. She put the safety on her gun and placed on the desk then she began to speak.

" Well well well it looks as if you caught me. I planned this all. What was it you said?" She placed her hand under her chin as if she was honestly confused.

"Ahhhh yes I , little old Isabella-who-can't-step-on-a-bug-without-feeling-bad planned on killing not one human but an entire family? Mr. McCarthy you have got me pegged perfectly the lying bitch who somehow was able to find a man who didn't want to be found and by some chance was able to get him to save her and then knew he would be nothing but hospitable and want me to stay. Then I would introduce you to my family and tell you my fake past with facts only someone who was there could know. Then I would also keep searching for you with the hopes that you would come back to the same location you just left. And prey tell me what I would do next, because I honestly don't have a fucking clue". At this point she was so close to me our lips almost touched. I was beginning to realize just how bad my theory was bust it is to late now.

"Oh and please lets not forget the part where I kill a family that , A I didn't even know you had and, B I have never seen to even know who to kill. Well then yes Emmett you might as well kill me now because that was my great plan." I saw the tears streaming down her face over her no doubt red cheeks and knew I had made a terrible mistake. She wiped vigorously at her tears and sneered at me quickly.

"Also if I was so smart and was able to find you and put all this work into finding and trying to kill you and your family , which side note I didn't know who you were until about twenty minutes ago, anyway if I was all that smart to go thru all that trouble why would I be SO STUPID AS TO RUIN ALL THAT GODDAMN WORK BY SEARCHING YOU UP ONLINE. I WOULD HAVE ALREADY FUCKING KNOWN WHO YOU ARE AND WHAT YOU DO." She took a breath and looked me square in the eye.

"Tell me why I a simple girl who THOUGHT she had found an amazing guy would do all that for it to end like this?" And then she just waited and I honestly had not a clue what to say or do. I knew I was wrong but i said some fucked up shit. All out of anger. Fuck it all to hell.

"Bel-" I was cut off by a resounding sharp slap. My left cheek stung like a hot fire. I resisted the urge to rub the spot. I struggled to look at her again. She had stepped back sniffling lightly.

"What the fuck are you going to do to me now? Huh McCarthy? Gonna kill me? Do it!." She yelled with such hatred it sent chills down my spine. I looked at her and saw a women who broke. She looked crazy , hair a mess what was a bun tumbled to the side of her head. Eyes wild and wet , cheeks bright red and wet with tears. She had lost one of her shoes and yet she looked so beautiful. I broke the beauty with the brown eyes. I have no fucking Idea what to do to make it better.

I put the safety on my gun and shoved it in the back of my pants. I took another breath and looked her in the eyes.

"Isabella I'm sorry for everything that has happened and hope that you can forgive my unforgivable act. As well as the words that I used to hurt you. I'm sincerely sorry for the pain that I have undoubtedly caused you. I see I have made a mistake and I'm so very sorry." I said looking at her and she just flipped.

"FUCK YOU EMMETT YOU THINK YOU CAN BREAK DOWN MY DOOR , WAVE A FUCKING GUN IN MY FACE AND THEN MOCK AND ME , THAT A FUCKING APOLOGY WILL FIX IT?" She took a large ragged breath." WELL THEN YOU'RE DEAD FUCKING WRONG , NOW GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed and pointed to the now dismantled door. I put my hand up and went out the door. I slowly turned around.

"When and if you change your mind you have my number and you are welcomed at the house whenever. Goodbye Isabella." With a very stiff slight nod on her part I walked out the building and sent for someone to fix her broken door. Now who can I call for my heart?

_Looks like you're screwed_.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it folk hope you enjoyed the story. It crazy that its already over. And they all lived happily ever after. What? The story is starting to get good? Well then you have to give Reviews and Follows loves so I know what's going on. The next chapter is looking amazing. If you want to get the first bit of the next chapter all you have to do is be one of the first five people to leave a review on this chapter and just that you get part of the next chapter. Easy as pie. See you all next week this time.<strong>


	9. Last AN

Hello everyone it has come to my Attention that I have been doing a couple things wrong. I was notified that Fanfiction doesn't allow AN's. Something I haven't gotten reported for nor has Fanfiction ever notified me directly about. I know you guys have put up with so much from me and for that I am thankful. I know in the last update I said I would be sending out a portion of next weeks chapter to the first five people who commented what they thought about that chapter. ( I update every other week) Those chapters where supposed to be sent today. Yet Google Docs has been telling me there was some sort of issue with loading and to reload the page but to no avail it wont work. I have tried my account on multiple computers but it wont work. So I will be exending the chapter give away. It will now be the first ten people. So _**FOUR **_more people have a chance. And instead of a partial chapter you will receive the whole chapter for next Wednesdays update. Again I wish I could have given those out today but system delays happen sometimes. I also wanted to let you know I now have Microsoft Word so my spelling/grammar issues should be better.

Thank You All Again.

**UPDATE:**** Thanks everyone you all mean so much to me. I have started sending out the whole chapters for next week. Remember if your one of the first ten people to leave a review I will PM you the whole chapter for next weeks update. There are three spots left so hurry-hurry.**


	10. Unexpected Visitor

**So this is the new update. To the two readers who contacted me wanting me to remove the internal monologue(s) I have to apologize and say I can't nor will I remove it from my story. I was going to but I just can't there is going to be so much great information in those little bit as well as humor and pieces of the characters background. I hope you can still enjoy the story and am thankful for your constructive criticism. Thank you all for your support and enjoy. **

**Now before you guys ask why I have things like Ms Swan without a period in between. If you have ever submitted a document on for some reason they program system removes both words before and after the period and just leaves the period. So I am forced to write it improperly. I have contacted them but there isn't anything to be done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

What happened?

_Uhhh_

What happened?

_Emmett._

What about….Dammit

You know that amazing time period when you wake up and realize that life is great and you are just a really happy person? Then you wake up a little bit more and remember the event of the day/night before and feel like crap? Well that is about where I'm at right now. My phone has been ringing nonstop and I know who it is.

I slowly got up and was hit with a migraine.

Great. Could this day get any fucking better?

_Yup. You have a meeting. It starts…. five minutes ago. But hey maybe it will get better._

_Right._

Shit the Henderson's meeting is today. Now I have to try and get ready and prepared and get across town.

I quickly rushed around and made myself presentable. Grabbing the files I needed and rushed out the door. Making my normal commute to work I got there and tried to find Amber.

"Ms Swan. Ms Swan" I turned towards Amber's voice and quickly followed behind her meeting the Henderson's. They were a high rank family and wanted to purchase a part of my company. Since I own it, I don't normally take up offers for people who want a share. But the Henderson's are very, hmm what's a good word for them? Persistent in the least. About once or twice a week I receive a letter or email or whatever has you asking and demanding I give them a sixty percent share of my company. So because I'm tired of the problems this pushes on me I set up a meeting.

I slightly straighten my skirt and walk into the room. I was met with five semi familiar faces. I made my way to the front of the room. Signaling for Amber to set up the presentation screen behind me.

"I have to apologize for the inconvenience and making you all wait. This morning has been the smoothest for me. Again I apologize for my lack of professionalism" I took a breath. "Now who all is here today, I would like to be better acquainted with the possible shareholders of my company." I said with a bright yet fake smile. Then a woman with neat fiery red hair stood up and introduced everyone.

"Well I am Victoria Parker and the rugged gentleman with the blonde hair is James Parker, next to James is Alice McCarthy then Jasper McCarthy and Our separate family Lawyers". She took a calming breath and sat sharply in her chair. She looked to be on edge but hopeful for this deal to go thru. While the McCarthy's looked slightly pissed and bored with the whole meeting. Before i could feel them out any further Victoria spoke up.

"Look let's just get down to business Miss. Swan, you need us just as much as we need you. Now we are willing to give you a very fair price for a small portion of your company. Let's look at it this way you are a young women who at most hit a stroke of luck right out of college. And soon your luck will run its course. Before you know it you will no longer be able to afford to pay for you pricey yet malfunctioning apartment. You won't be able to send out or create amazing writing or reading material and before you know it, with all your parting and such you will be homeless, penniless, as well as jobless. Yet with Parker and McCarthy you will not only see an increase in sale as well as happier readers. You will be rolling in more money then you could count as well as be set up for life. So where do we sign?" She seemed so confident about what she was saying a bit arrogant asking where they would sign. As well as making assumptions as to what and how i lived my life, well now it's my turn to speak.

"Mrs. Parker is it? I would like to remind you that i didn't call this meeting you continued to make contact about the same subject and i decided to make a meeting. Now with that said I don't need you, you need me. You spoke of wanting a portion of my company now I'm not selling to you or anyone .You says the portion you want to buy is small but sixty percent would be a larger share on your end. Why would i sell that to you when you can't even keep your own company running?" I looked at the documents and files. I had brought. "I'm looking at your company profits and you barely made your sale goal for the past five years. Meaning if it weren't for the McCarty's you would be up to your neck in debt." I put the papers down and looked her square in the eyes. I went in for the kill.

"Parting? I don't party I'm as boring and focused as they come. You think i hit a stroke of luck. OK ill humor you my stroke of luck has turned my multi-million company into a multi-billion dollar company. I have saved up more than enough to support me as well as everyone in this room and still have money left over. Now tell me Mrs. Parker why anyone would want you're for lack of a better word, crappy deal. Now I'm going to give you a couple seconds to recover from this failed meeting and then I'm going to need you and your associates to exit my building. Thank you for stopping by. I trust you know your way out or does Amber need to show you the way?" I ended looking straight at her she nodded but before everyone could say or do anything a woman with blonde hair spoke up in a Russian accent.

" Mizz. Zwan witd all die rezpect you could pro-fit from thiz deal." Her accent thick chopping her words.

"And who are you?" I asked

"Stroganoff Denali. I am the Parkez representation. And feel this deal will be beneficial for everyone. No?" She said with a smirk. I made my way to the door. I turned slightly to meet her eyes.

"Ms Denali I'm sorry to have wasted yours as well as everyone else's time as well as money and whatever else was sacrificed to make this meeting but this deal just isn't going to happen." I was almost out the door when i hear her start whispering.-

"The bitch izent even zmart enough to zee a good deal from her azz. Wazte of time." She snickered slightly. I walked back into the room.

"I'm sorry was there something I missed? I believe I asked you all to leave? Or did I not? Were you hoping? I guess I can't tell a lot from my ass. Now I'm demanding you to get the hell out of my building. I tried to be professional and kind but really you came in here with a bullshit offer in hopes of a quick penny. You targeted my company because it's worth shit. You won't get a penny of my money or any more of my time. Now get the fuck out bitch." I stared her down. Her face turned an uncomfortable shade of pink. She quickly got out of her chair and left as well as everyone else when the McCarthy's walked pass me the woman called Alice winked and giggle as me and left. Interesting. I quickly tied up anything else I needed to work on and made my way out of the office.

"Amber I want you to take a paid day off. Go spend time with your family. Give me a call once you get home. Kay?" She nodded and smiled.

"Thank you so much Boss." She winked and finished what she was doing. She got up and went to the front door.

"Don't stay too late" With that she disappeared. I made my way to my office and closed and locked the door. I quickly downloaded the video and even a couple pictures that investigators took all those years ago. I looked at the sad, broken girl who looked as if she had been thru so much. I barely recognized my younger self. To be so young and have gone thru even a fraction of what I did would be too much. I often remember wanting to escape the pain of everything I did. I wanted to kill myself but I knew I had to better myself and rise above all the pain and suffering. So I went to college and did just that now look where I am.

Looking away from the screen I took a breath and started writing my emails.

I left and headed home. I stopped at the Chinese place that i loved and made my way home only to find a bunch of flowers at my door. I pushed a couple of the vases to the side and unlocked and opened my door. I put the food in the kitchen and changed quickly into some sweats and a tee shirt. I portioned out a bit of everything and settled on the couch to watch the 'Doctor Who' marathon. I was so wrapped into the TV. I didn't notice the banging at the door. I quickly got up.' "You want weapons? We're in a library! Books! The best weapons in the world!"'

I laughed a bit and continued towards the door slightly frustrated with whoever was on the other side of the door for interrupting my marathon. I quickly unlocked the door peering over to glance at the TV. while opening the door. This wasn't that smart of an idea. I was shoved backwards and whoever it was the pushed me in was trying to lock the door. I sprinted towards my room and grabbed one of my knives that I hadn't put back from the other night. And quickly made my way back to my living room but I found whoever it was sitting on my couch eating my food.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you." I said ready to toss the knife I held. It would take me let then a second to throw the knife straight at his heart. He was muscular but not overly so. Tall but not a giant. Maybe a foot shorter then Emmett.

"Come on Belly why would you kill me? Your oldest friend?" It was Jacob. I thought I wouldn't see him again. I rushed over to him and hugged the life out of him. I pulled back to look at him. Quickly punching his arm.

"Ouch" He yelped rubbing his arm frantically. "What gives?" He said looking honestly confused.

"You jerk I could have killed you." I said getting up and putting the knife away.

"But you didn't so let just chill and hang out." He shouted to me. I took a breath and skipped back to the living room. Happy to see my one and only friend. The one person who honestly understands what it's like to have been in that hell hole and survive. I made a second plate and snuggled closer to Jake.

_At least today wasn't the worst day in your life. See it did get better._

I should listen to you more often.

_What? The great Isabella Swan, listening to her own internal ramblings? I thought I'd never see the day._

We were so close to having a moment just now.

_All I know is that you need me and you basically just said that._

I did not!

_I believe you did._

Shut up brain.

What I didn't know was that this was just the calm before the storm and that Jake's return would stir some unwanted attention. We were being watched. And before we knew it they were back.

* * *

><p><strong>So that the end for this week. See you next -next week. But if you are one of the first five people to leave a review you will get a portion of next weeks chapter. Stay tuned and review. Thank You guys.<strong>

**Side Note: How was the grammar this time?**


	11. AN 4

**Hello everyone I have decided to continue making Author's Notes. The main reason why is because I haven't had anyone from FF actually contact me or say anything to me about them. So from here on out we might see a couple more. I normally add them to tell you all what's happening and if I change my update schedule. Now this is going to be packed with everything that is going on so it might be a lot to go thru and read but I just want you all to understand and have a say on what's going on.**

* * *

><p><strong>First (Updating)<strong>

**I know my update schedule almost changes on every update and sometimes I don't update. But from now one my updating day is Every other week on Wednesday so the next update will be on 7/29/15. I know you guys must be like what? Why such a long gap in between posting. But I realize that I have chapters that you all love but I want to give you all more. I really want to make chapters a lot longer.**

**Second (Chapter Giveaways)**

**I know that recently I have been giving away ****_WHOLE _****chapters and you all seem to like that. (Sorry again for sending you guys a bunch of messages but FF only have a limit of 8,000 words per message) I will continue to do that. But it will be the first five people who leave me a review that have a FF account. If you are a Guest then I can't Pm you to send you a chapter. If you don't accept Pm's and you review then I'm sorry it you don't receive that chapter. Now I'm willing to up the number of people who get a chapter before the update date but it all depends on you. If you were wondering when the chapters are sent out it will probably be anywhere from Friday to Monday at the longest so keep a look out for you PM inbox.**

**Third (Hopeless)**

**I have gotten so many Pm's about Hopeless. I didn't really realize that so many people loved that story and just wanted the grammar changed. But for some reason all my chapters disappeared from my FF Doc Manager so I couldn't edit them. So I have to re-write the story. I want to continue that story and plan on it. There is a poll on my FF page right now for you to go vote for me to start on that story**

**Fourth (Request & Story Requests)**

**I do take requests and story requests. For requests all you have to do is Pm me or leave a review and let me know what you might want to see the story and if it can be fit in I will add it and give you a little shout out. For story requests if you Pm and let me know what you want to be in the story and all the little details that you want if I feel I can write the story you want then I will do it and give you a set date where I will start updating that story. I already have one story request that is in the works and will be coming up soon. I just wanted you all to know.**

**Fifth( Chapter Thank You)**

**I would like to let everyone know that when it comes to thank you chapters I don't do those anymore. I used to add thank you AN's and put everyone's name that reviewed, followed and favorited. I decided to stop that because I had a couple people message me about how it bothered them and it was too much to read. So instead of that I will do a general shout out. I know a lot of people like the AN thank you but because I continued to get trouble for it, it sadly has to stop. **

**Sixth (Microsoft Word)**

**The topic name might seem confusing. But I recently was finally able to get the update version of Microsoft Word , for a while it was unavailable and then they sold out and now I finally got it so now there shouldn't be as many grammar errors. I do take more time to read chapters as well. That's another reason why I have such a long time until the next update. I like to take a week and a couple days to write and then a couple days to read and re-read and make any changes.**

**So I know this is the longest AN I have ever made but I just wanted to clarify everything that has changed so we are all in the know. Thank you all for the support and love that you show.**


	12. The Realization

**Looks who's back? So this chapter has some twists and turns that I never saw coming and there are so many more to come. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. Don't forget to leave a review to get a portion of the next chapter before its even published. Thanks for all your support and love. Also don't forget to go vote for the Hopeless poll is still us. I've had a couple of people vote. Vote * Vote * Vote. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

I really messed up with Bella she trusted me and even loved me. But now I have no clue what to do to even get her back I love her more than I have loved anyone. And because of my fucked up past and trust issues I automatically thought the worst of her.

I need to do something to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I quickly made my way around the room cleaning all the roses that Emmett has been sending. For the past two almost three weeks he has sent me a million bouquets of roses saying a variation of things like I'm sorry and I love you. I don't think I've cried this much in a while. I love that he cares but he said some things that really hurt me and it won't be easy to get me back. I'm not even sure I want to be involved. He's in the fucking mob. I can't even think about this right now.

*Ring*Ring*

I looked towards the door and huffed.

More god damn flowers

_At least he is showing he cares about you. He loves you so much you both said some things bell calm down. You should call him._

But h-

_I don't give a damn about what he did or said Bella you are being too hard on him. It's been three fucking weeks. What if someone just popped into your life and then you fell for them and they coincidentally end up looking you up and finding things out that you shouldn't. You wouldn't think it strange that the person who just popped up out of nowhere who was seemingly perfect to you could really be out to hurt you?_

I never thought about it, I was so concerned with all that he said. He really hurt me but he was just protecting his family which if I was in his shoes I would have done the same things. But that doesn't make what he said any better. I told him those things thinking he cared and never expected him to use those same words to hurt me. I have to think about it. Anyway I have to go wake Jake.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

I was startled out of my internal conversation by the banging at the door. Right the flowers. I made my way to the door.

"Look can you just tell Emmett to stop sending me flowers. I feel bad that you keep having to travel here to bring me flowers I-"I looked up and realized it wasn't the flower boy I have been looking at for the past couple of weeks. It was none other than my sister. Tanya.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

My phone has been ringing off the hook between Alice and Rosalie. The two haven't let up in a week. I bought a new phone and they both somehow got my number. I asked for space but the constant ringing has already giving me a migraine.

_Maybe if you talked to Alice, she might be able to help you? You said some fucked up shit man. I'm sure you probably really chorused her. You kept saying you loved her but then you spit everything she told you back in her face. You're a real grade a asshole._

Like I don't fucking know that. I didn't mean it but she just showed up and took my heart. I've never felt like this before not even with Irina. Now I ruined it.

_Did you think flowers and a couple I'm sorry's would help? You thought it would make it all better? Newsflash she needs to see you there at her door. Not the scrawny kid you keep sending over. If you have to beg then fucking beg. Get to it._

I will.

I dialed the same number as the night I found my Bella.

"You fucker I have been trying to call you all fucking week. What the hell is wrong with you? Do you know I was worried? I thought maybe you ran again. I couldn't handle that Emmy Bear I couldn't do it, you hear me? If you ever fucking run away again I will fucking hurt you so bad. Beidh mé grab FHISICIÚIL do liathróidí agus sracadh 'em ó do chorp agus shred fucking chun píosaí a fuair em tú dom?**(I will physically grab your balls and rip them from your body and fucking shred them to pieces you got me?)** Is fuath liom fucking tú an oiread sin ceart anois! Cad é an ifreann mhaith leat? **(I fucking hate you so much right now! What the hell do you want?)" **She yelled at me. Whenever she slipped into her Irish she was really mad. I could imagine he face is probably so red and her eyes are probably watering a little. I know she loves me but right now I fear for my balls.

"Ally cat please don't be mad. Bella and I broke up and now I'm trying to be better I said some fucked up shit. She told me things and I threw it back at her. I want to get her back I love her so much. Help me please." I begged

"EMMETT DO Dating A? CONAS FHÉADFÁ TELL ME NÓ NACH Ligean ME KNOW? CAD É AN Fuck Mícheart LEAT? CAD RAIBH TÚ RÁ A? CÉN FÁTH MHAITH LEAT Gortaítear di? Uaireanta TÁ TÚ AN asshole. CAD RAIBH DI RÁ GO TÚ? Bhraitheann TÚ I LOVE LE A? EMMETT NUAIR FÉACH TÚ im ag dul a slap an cac AS TÚ! MÓR DUIT GO TO A AGUS A TELL DO Sorry AGUS BEIDH NÁ rud ar bith a chruthú gur DO A. RÁ CAD bhraitheann TÚ MÁ NÍ Emmy DI NÍ GLACADH AN Bitch SEOL IT MY WAY. **(EMMETT YOUR DATING HER? HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME OR LET ME KNOW? WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER? WHY WOULD YOU HURT HER? SOMETIMES YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE. WHAT DID SHE SAY TO YOU? YOU FEEL IN LOVE WITH HER? EMMETT WHEN I SEE YOU IM GOING TO SLAP THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! YOU NEED TO GO TO HER AND TELL HER YOUR SORRY AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROVE THAT TO HER. SAY WHAT YOU FEEL EMMY IF SHE DOESN'T ACCEPT IT SEND THE BITCH MY WAY.)" **She yelled, I could tell she was wired up about everything.

"Guarda il tuo Tougne, io sono ancora capo." **(Watch your tongue, I'm still boss.)** I hissed gently I understood but she knew to never cross me in that way.

"Now I need you to get me everything that dad has been working on and send it to me I want to jump in. I also need you to get me back into the hospital. I want a higher position then last time. I was to have my own team this time. Get on it." I said and quickly hung up the phone. I jogged down to the garage and made my way to Manhattan I have to apologize to my girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

"Oh hey sis why are you here?" I was so confused right now.

"Why the fuck would you send me that demented fucking video? What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled franticly.

"I was at home eating and clicked the link you sent expecting something stupid and I watched you fucking slaughter people. You're a fucking murder. How could you do the things you did? What's was up with the crock pot story about people forcing you to do things. You are nothing but an attention whore who had nothing better to do with her time you fucking ruined my life and everyone else." We all fucking hate you! You useless, pathetic, wh—"I didn't even understand what happened until I looked up and saw the red handprint on her face, and felt the stinging of my hand.

"D-di-did you just slap me?" What the fuck is wrong with you?" She stuttered. I was tired of her bull shit. All this is going to end now.

"You think I ruined your life? Is that it? Tanya news flash I didn't do shit but save you from the same fate or worse. You wouldn't have made it a fucking day in that place. You want to cover up the hurt and pain that you had to deal with because you know if you would have just listened to me none of it would have happened. We were going to move a week later. School was out. The house was packed. They didn't know that. It turns out they weren't really watching us. He said that to scare us and it worked. When I came back I saw how happy you were. Until I told everyone what happened. You hated what I went thru and instead of being there when I needed you and everyone the most you and dad took sides and hated me. Everyone else believes me. But you and dad. And you know what hurts the most is that you know deep down that I was right. You knew every word I said was true." I started screaming all the hate and hurt I held for her was coming out. We were both crying and screaming.

"I'm so fucking sorry, if I wouldn't have driven the car or maybe if I had let you go get the hoodie. Maybe if I had just kept driving the car, I'm sure it wouldn't have blown up. And even if it did at least you would have had a better life without all that you went thru. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that hurt you even after all the pain you went thru." She sobbed. I rushed towards her and hugged her tightly we fell to the floor and held each other.

"What's all the screaming about?" We both turned around and looked towards Jacob. Who was shirtless with a handful of steel knives?

I scrambled off the floor and pulled Tanya up with me.

"Jacob put those down. Why do you have them anyway? You could have hurt someone." I brushed myself off and closed the door. He grunted but put the knives away.

"You can't blame me for wanting to keep you and myself safe. I'm not sure if you heard or not but supposedly there in Jail now. I don't trust it and if it was true it wouldn't stay that way for long. And believe it or not when and if they get out there coming for us Izza. You never know when and you won't know who. Remember that. Anyway why is she here?" He asked. I always thought they would get out and just prayed I died before they did or maybe they would have forgotten but , the truth is they never forget and will do whatever it take to finish what they started.

"She's here because." Then I stopped. Why was she here? I looked towards Tanya with a confused and questioning look.

"She has a name first of all and who the fucks are you? Why are you here? "Tanya snipped at Jacob

"Listen blondie who I am isn't important, why I'm here isn't important. The only important thing here, Tanya." He emphasized her name. "Now I asked why you were here. If your here to do more damage to Izza then you can take your ass right out that fucking door. "He said crossing his arms. Tanya looked pissed and went all the way up to him and got in his face.

"Listen Jacob you may think you know me but you don't know shit! So you can take your bullshit Mr Mysterious act and fucking hit the road." She huffed. I just stepped back both of them angry are volatile and I don't want to get in between that.

"Oh I don't know you let me Guess Tanya you and Izza were the best of friends you family was perfect up until your birthday. You always wanting your way and used to getting what you want. You wanted to go driving and forced Izza to go with you. You guys bump into a stranger and you being the young little whore you were wanted to get in a good fuck and instead you ended up almost getting cut up only you got away. Izza didn't. She didn't think when she saved you and with that she lost her life. She may have been breathing but she died that day. Then she was free. And what was worse was that you believed everything she said but were to selfish and stuck up to give a shit what she was going thru and you and your father disrespected Izza and hurt her further. She went home thinking the pain and suffering would be over but it wasn't. You hurt her more then you may think. So don't tell me I don't know because I know more than you might think." He yelled, causing Tanya to shrink back and nod.

"Ok that's enough. Let's all stop yelling I need a drink and some pain pill. All this yelling gave me freaking migraine anyone else?" They both nodded and we headed to the kitchen. I reached into the highest cabinet and pulled the old whiskey bottle that I kept. I pulled three small glasses.

"This is the best I have I hope it good." I said as I pulled the top off the decanter and swirled the liquor around the bottle. I quickly poured the liquid into the three gasses. Taking a small sip it was like liquid warmth the perfect amount of heat and spice with a hint of sweetness that left a pleasant burn.

"Izza let me see that bottle" Jacob said I handed it to him and moved back towards the counter.

"Fucking hell, Izza do you know what you're drinking?" Jacob nearly screamed. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Some grade a whisky." I responded grabbing the bottle of Pain Relievers. I took two and passed the bottle to Tanya who got her serving and passed it towards Jacob, who was still looking at the bottle in wonder.

"This is the Macallan 64 year old bottle of Whisky in Lalique. It's the most expensive bottle of Whisky or better categorized as scotch. This sold at and Auction for like 460,000 dollars. It was sold in 2010 you weren't old enough to buy this then. You were only twenty how did you get it?" He asked curiously.

"What? That can't be possible Amber gave that to me the day after I hired her." I was so confused. Amber was low on funds and really need that job when she came to me. She needed o feed herself as well as her baby. Where would she have gotten the Whiskey?

"She wouldn't have had the money to pay for that so she must have known the buyer and just not know what she had, like me. I never would have known what I had."

**Flashback**

I have been in the office for ten hours, and I can finally go home now. I made it to my desk and put all the different files in manila folders. I out those in my briefcase and reached for my phone when I saw her application. Amber V. Isle she wasn't all that qualified but she needed to feed her new born baby s, Remy I think she told me. I feel for her but should I be one of those people who give someone a job because I feel bad? Hell yes, if we had more people who were willing to help other when they were really and truly down then the world might be better.

I dialed the number from her application.

"Hello" She answered tiredly.

"Um hello is this Ms, Isle?" I asked.

"Uh may I ask who is calling me?" She asked quietly

"I apologize this is Isabella Swan you were in my office earlier for an editor position. I'm sorry to say that I can't give you that position but I can, if you want have you as my secretly. It would be simple work, filing papers, noting appointments. Those sorts of things. What do you say?" I asked excitedly.

"Wow umm thank you, yes I would love the job. Thank you so much I won't let you down I promise." She said happily.

"Well you start tomorrow." I said.

"I can't wait; I actually have something for you. I hope you will accept it." She told me.

"Oh Ms Isle you don't have to bring me anything." I wasn't expecting anything

"Ms, Swan please call me Amber and it's already done, I have a mission and I won't stop until it's complete, nothing will stop me." She said, that sounded familiar to me for some reason. I shook it off.

"If only call me Bella. An if you say so, nothing too much ok." I liked her already.

"Hmm if you say so boss lady." With that we said our goodbye and I left the office with smile on my face.

**End Flashback**

"The next day she gave it to me she said it belonged to her Uncle and he gave it to her before she moved to New York. She told me that she didn't need it, what with the baby and all." I said not understanding what the fuss was about.

"Izza what did you say her name was again?" Jacob asked.

"Amber Jacob what is all the fuss about?" I asked him. He hoped up and raced towards my room, then ran back with is knives. He signaled to use to be quiet. I was overly confused now. What was going on?

"Izza nothing is going on I just thought that maybe I knew her from somewhere but the last name isn't right. Anyway what are we going to do today?" He asked walking around the room. He waved to Tanya.

"Umm why don't me just chill out here?" She asked he started shaking his head 'no'. So she changed tactic.

"Or we can go out for a bit I have nothing better to do today anyway." She ended still confused.

He was looking around the room wildly. He grabbed s pen and paper. And quickly scrawled something down.

**Bella you can only write on this page unless I ask you a question directly. Bella has Amber been here before? I mean in your house? If so where all did she go?**

**Umm here and the living room. Why?**

**Because she is them. She is one of them.**

**We have to go now. To a cafe or something we just have to leave and soon.**

I nodded and signaled to Tanya we each grabbed a few things including two guns and some knives. I headed to the garage and we loaded into Tanya car. I started driving to the one place I knew we would be safe. Emmett's house.

We were almost there when I passed Emmett's car I skidded to a halt and turned around. I went as fast as I could behind him.

"Jacob grabbed my phone and call Emmett please tell him to meet us at his house its important." I said quickly. He did as he was asked. I made my way back towards Emmett's house and about fifteen minutes later he pulled up behind us.

"Bella? What's wrong? "He asked frantically checking me over. I put my hand on his face and pulled him closer to me.

"Don't you ever fucking cross or doubt me again McCarthy or it will be your balls." I said and kissed him.

"You're the second person to tell me that today. And I won't I was on my way to your place to come and apologize I'm sorry about what I said and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I love you." He said hugging me close to him.

"I like you too now let's get inside Jacob flipped out earlier and has some explaining to do." he nodded and soon we were settled inside his place and were looking at Jacob for an explanation.

"Ok so to fill you in Tanya showed up and Izza and Tanya were yelling and whatnot so I woke up to the two of them crying and hugging words were exchanged and headaches were gained. So Izza said a drink and some pills were in store. We sat down and imagine my surprise when Izza pulls out a 460,000 dollar bottle of Whiskey. I flipped but then I realized that Izza couldn't have bought it if this particular bottle was sold in 2010 she was only 20 at the time of its sale. So I asked here where she got it from. She told me her new assistant gave it to her the day after Izza hired her. But the girl Amber needed the money for her baby and herself so she wouldn't have had that time of money to waste on a bottle of whiskey." He took a breath and let all that sink in. I was still confused what his point was. Amber told me she got the bottle from her uncle. I motioned to continue.

"So it got me to thinking. I think I've seen this bottle before. But where? I could have seen it online or in the paper. But I know exactly where I saw this bottle. And unless it's a replica or a horrible coincidence, then we are all in trouble." Jacob finished. I thought about it and with a shocking realization I remember exactly where I first saw that bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie<strong>

There hasn't been a case in four days and in the past couple of hour nothing has changed. I left a note on my partner's desk

Hey Marc I left to the break room if anything changes then come find me.

I grabbed my coffee a donut and my laptop and headed to the breakroom. Sat at the table and set up the laptop. While it booted up I found some sugar and a coffee stirrer and sat in the hard plastic chair. Quickly fixing my coffee I opened the email and clicked the link.

_Didn't Isabella tell you not to eat or drink while watching that footage or viewing the picture?_

She might have but the little bitch is just pulling me and Tans leg because of her stupid story. It probably just a link that says got you.

_Fine be stubborn you will learn the hard way if she is right._

I'm a cop what the hell haven't I seen.

The video started by giving a date and talking about how subject M1B and subject T34L had to be punished for breaking some rule. The picture showed a young Bella, a man that looked familiar and a girl strapped to a metal table. Before I knew it he was giving her orders and there was blood everywhere. I rushed and emptied all the contents of my stomach into the break room trash. I sat there and watched as my baby was forced to hurt the poor girl as she gurgled and cried small phrases of encouragement. She was strong until the end. I sat horrified as I looked at the video of the mutilated corpse and Bella laying lifeless on the ground a large gash on her arm to her waist. The same man from the beginning of the video started talking. And flashed to a small group of men. Then the video was over. I know why that man looked so familiar. I played the video back until I was towards the end and the man who was in the room with Bella was on the screen. I hit play and watched as he moves his head towards the camera. I knew someone exactly like him, moves just like him, and speaks just like him. There in that awful place in that room years ago was my partner. Marc. He knew something. And I intend to find out what and why he made Bella do what she did.

_The only question is how to do that without arising suspicion._

I have no clue.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

I'm still so confused what is going in and what is Jacob talking about. I need answers and I need them not. I still haven't pieced together what he was thinking. And by the looks of it neither did Emmett or Tanya. I stood up with my arms crossed. This guessing game ends now.

"Jacob E. Black what the hell is going in? What are you going on about?" I waited. He huffed.

"Bella this bottle was there. It was Marcus he had the bottle and it disappeared the day before we left. They found us."

I didn't realize that my breathing became labored and before I knew it I was free falling into a dark abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie<strong>

I sat in the breakroom and broke down. Ever since bells came back from that horrid place and told us what all happened there I was livid. Livid at those fuckers I knew exactly what she said was true but who wants to believe that their child was taken by people who were never really caught or found. Why would I even want to think that she could kill someone? I was angry at them for taking her and. making her do what she did. I was angry that she was back. I was angry that the cops took so long to find her. I was angry that she wasn't the same. I was angry that she was taken and missed so much. I was angry that she didn't get a good shot at life. And most of all I was angry that I didn't protect her. I shut down everything and fixed myself to look semi-normal. But now I had to calm down because whatever Marcus had to do with bells and all that went down there was twisted. He seems like your everyday good guy. He raised his niece and just lived a simple life. But now I had to figure out what he has to do with my daughters' disappearance.

I calmed down and made my way back to my desk.

"Hey Charlie I wanted to introduce you to my friends how's that sound?" Marc asked. I look at him and saw red. I jumped up and had him by the throat. He looked like he was about to piss his pants.

"Fucker you don't know who you fucked over but don't think for a second that you won't pay. It might not be today and it might not be tomorrow but fucking hell you'll pay for hurting my girl and fucking over my family." I sneered.

He looked calm but something passed thru his eyes and was gone before I could register it. And tried to pressure point my neck with his free hand.

*Click*Click*Crunch*

"Awahhoooi fuck y-y-y-yo-you broke my fucking hand." He wailed falling to the floor clutching his broken palm. I smirked smugly.

"Marc I'm sorry buddy let me help you up. Before he could react I grabbed his broken hand and yanked him up.

"Goddammit fuckkkkkkkk Charlie what's wrong with you. You fucking ruined my hand. First you threaten me for something I didn't do. Do you think I would hurt your daughter? I don't even know her. And now you break my hand and wrist. Expect to receive my hospital bill.

_Good job on not raising suspicion he totally doesn't think anything of the fact that you just BROKE HIS HAND!_

Opps!

_Really that's all you have to say? Is opps?_

What? He diserved much more and will get it to.

_Be carful if everything people say is true then maybe you should proceed with caution._

He is nothing but a man.

_So what are you?_

"Marc meet me tonight by the docks I want you to meet a friend of mine." I said pausing."9:00 sharp don't be late." With that I walked out of the precinct and took in the cold air of New York and walked to the train station dialing an old buddy of mines number.

"Cullen Speaking" he answered a warm tone. A tone almost too warm for a Mobster.

"Hey Carlisle I need to take care of someone meet me at the docks at 7:00 bring your boys?" I asked.

"Sounds good to me who is it this time? And what did they do?" He asked giddily.

"Marcus V. Isle I think the last is a fake but he had something to do with bells kidnapping." I said. Like I knew it he blew up.

"We will get this guy and pin him to the wall. He hurt my godchild and evaded even me and my guys. We will do a hell of a lot of digging and get this bastard. That's my word Charles." He said with conviction. We said our goodbyes and I made one last call.

"...It's Isabella and you reached my private number. If I know you. You know what to do. If I don't imma call the cop on yo ass. Ok bye." I laughed lightly at the message and left a voicemail and told her that I was sorry and wanted to meet up and talk. I made my way home to get some supplies.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett<strong>

"She's waking up give her some space." I yelled

"Emmett please my head is killing me. What happened?" Bella asked slowly getting up from the floor.

"Jacob said that the bottle of Whiskey you were drinking was Marcus's. Meaning whoever gave it to you or Amber is setting you up.

"Right ok." She looked towards Jacob." Jake how do you know there aren't more bottles like it? And maybe it's a bad coincidence. What I would like to know is why you were acting so weird and why we had to leave my place? Jacob what's going on?" She asked exasperated.

"We had to leave because I think Amber bugged your place. My point is yes there could be replicas but think Izza think. When you went to Marcus office those couple of times what do you remember? I remember when they broke my ribs in his office I looked at that bottle the whole time and he explained it to me." He gripped his cropped black hair and started pacing I was sort of lost.

"He told me it was one of the finest and most expensive things he owned." He paused and kept pacing piecing the bits of what he found together.

"He told me that if anything were to happen to it would ruin everything. It would ruin... I forgot what he said it was another language. He said it was something so large that it was everywhere. He said that if we were to ever get out that they would watch us. Watch us get comfortable and live our lives and they would sit in watch. And when we thought everything was at its best, that's when they would strike." He stopped gripping his hair but continued pacing.

"Izza this Amber the one who is your assistant do you know where we can find her?" He asked. I looked towards Bella.

"No but I can call her to meet us here. I can ask her to help me go over some files." She said shaking slightly. "But I need to know everything first." She said with a look of determination.

Jacob huffed a bit but sat down and started talking.

"When Marcus told me about the bottle he for some reason kept going on about its importance and I remember that each bottle has a different label. They were all created a year apart. Marcus has the first bottle that was ever made. His label was red. Which is the main reason I flipped it's been said that they never repeat a label color. Your bottle has the red lable. So it got me to thinking about who gave it to you, you said her name was Amber V. Isle right. Did she ever tell you what the middle letter stood for?" He asked carefully. Bella's eyes widened in shock.

"No but I'm starting to have an Idea." She said. Jacob continued.

"Exactly see what I'm thinking is that Marcus had a relative maybe she is his daughter or something. And somehow they knew we would get out. The only problem is how? But it make sense now whatever Marcus meant by something bigger was going to happen, we were a part of that plan. Think about it when we got in trouble they were easy on us if you think about it. You made a friend they made you kill someone and cut you but they didn't kill you. They caught me trying to escape but they only broke my ribs. There were others who did less than that and were killed on the spot. Why keep us? They had to know we were friends but they never said anything. They found out about you and Leah and you two were so secretive. And with the amount of power that they had there was more to that whole chapter then we even thought. Whatever it is its beginning and if we don't figure out what it is it could be too late." He said. I was still confused.

"Ok what the hell does Amber or the damn bottle has to do with any of this?" I asked. He huffed again and growled at me. What the fuck was this kid a dog or something?

"The point is Amber V Isle is Amber Voultorie Isle she is somehow connected to Marcus. He must have given her the bottle or sent it to her. To send to Bella because he knew she would have no clue about its worth. But he knew I would. He knew I would find Bella one day. I didn't expect her to bump right into me. But I told him one day when we get out I would find her and make sure nobody ever hurt her again." He paused. I guess I still looked confused.

"I mean that the people who took us are watching us and are going to do something. And it will be big." He said and we all suddenly realized the depth of what was going on.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you all think leave a review and get a portion of next-next week chapter. Enjoy :) Until next time.<strong>


End file.
